The trully pain
by mechaelite
Summary: Betrayals, heroes, dimensions colliding, ETC. Need more? just read it.  Please don't be very mad with me, it's my first fanfic and I hope of doing it better and better as I can everytime
1. Until death, you will be my enemy

Before starting, I must say that this is my first story and I hope you like it :) .

**The trully**** pain.**

**Chapter one:**** Until death you will be my enemy.**

Another day, Sonic rushed to the mountains. But this time not to relax, Eggman was there and he got Amy kidnapped, again, he was waiting for Sonic.

When sonic finally arrived Eggman already got his trap prepared. He had three Sonic androids at his left side.

''So here you are again, Sonic'' he said. ''This time I have something special for you.'' Eggman said with a smile in his face. ''Very well Egg-head, I am ready for everything!'' Sonic said. ''Oh I am sure you are not ready for this, as you know here I have, at my side, the three best robotic versions I made of you: Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic.'' Eggman said while doing a little maniacal laugh. ''Oh yes, those are the three pieces of junk wich I already have defeated. Do you really think you can beat me with them?'' Sonic asked to Eggman joking at him. ''This time Sonic, you will not fight them one by one!'' Eggman yelled, he was really furius for what Sonic said. ''And the worst of all, for you, while my robots try to defeat you, your little girlfriend will fall from my ship over that cliff Sonic. Youn will never save her and get away of my robots at the same time!'' He yelled and then laughed. ''Hey she isn't my girlfriend, Eggman, I was thinking you already knew it.'' Sonic said with an increidible calm. Eggman couldn't belive that Sonic was so calmed ''What? She can die for this, and you don't really care?'' He finally asked. ''I care Eggman, but I already defeated your robots before, and I will do it again!'' Sonic said.

Eggman was really furious of that his worst enemy was laughing of him another time, Eggman was supposing that Sonic was thinking he didn't have enough power to beat him. Then he sighed and said: ''I know what's the problem here, Sonic, the problem isn't that I build a weak machine to fight against you and I fail building them a weak point, the problem is that you destroy them using their weak point against them. I have seen after all this days and your only weak point are your… friends.'' Eggman did a little pause and then continued yelling: ''So, what if I make YOU a machine and take out the friendship of your programation!'' ''What?'' Sonic was really surprised by this new reaction of his old enemy. ''Get him!'' Eggman said to his androids.

The three androids went after Sonic. One over a different side than the other two trapping him. Then Sonic jumped and the androids crashed and exploded, but Metal Sonic could stop at the right moment to above a part of the crash and also, above the entire explosion. The android and Sonic looked on each other. The two were prepared to attack Sonic jumped on Eggman's head and Metal Sonic went behind him, Metal cutted the ropes wich trapped Amy by error with the dash making her fall to the cliff before Eggman could get a good position; making Amy fall very close of the cliff wall. Sonic stopped and turned over the direction of Eggman with Metal Sonic coming to his face. ''Hey Metal have you had a headache already?'' Sonic asked to him. Metal Sonic didn't understant what Sonic said. Then Sonic jumped in his head making him fall to the land and then he ran over the cliff wall to get Amy's hand and save her. ''You-Sonic, I-am-going-to-destroy-you-for-this, You-won't-joke-of-me-again!'' Metal Sonic yelled with an increidible fury in his robotic eyes.

Then he charged against Sonic, wich was running over the cliff wall. Sonic aboved him with a jump, but that jump made him fall over the cliff too.

Metal Sonic was looking he's worst nemesis fall with Amy to the _bottomless_ cliff while floating in the air. Eggman went to Metal Sonic's left side and said:

''I guess that I will never can turn him into a machine now.'' Metal Sonic looked at Eggman. He couldn't belive that he thinked Sonic could die by that fall, after all, Sonic always survived hundreds of falls. ''He-will-survive-the-fall, master-and-he-will-recover-and-I-will-be-waiting-until-he-comes-again-to-show-him-the-TRULLY-meaning-of-PAIN. Making-him-become… _My-brother_!'' Metal Sonic yelled. ''I like that plan Metal. It's brilliant, you will save me a lot of work if you turn him into a machine by yourself, and I will have the opportunity to plan the next attack faster!'' Eggman said. ''Oh-master-I-think-you-don't-understant-it. You-are-out-of-my-plans, you-are-useless-to-me'' Metal Sonic said looking at him. ''W-what? Y-you can't kill me, I have created you, no, no! Get away! Noooo!'' Eggman's scream was heard over all the mountains ''This-time-Sonic, I-will-be-your-worst-nightmare.'' Metal Sonic said while dropping the dead body of Eggman with a hole in his stomatch over the cliff ''I-must-thank-you-for-rebuilding-me-master-but-after-that-you-were-completely-useless-to-me, Now-it's-time-to-me-to-fix-my-other-two-brothers…'' He did a little pause and looked a blueprint of eggman laying on the ground. ''What's-this, I-suppose-it-falled-from-him-before-I-killed-him, Is-this-a-new... robot? No, it-has-living-signs-in-this-blueprint-such-as-brain-or-heart, what-were-you-thinking-master? Is-this-a-real-robot-or...'' He then looked at the blueprint a little more, he saw that right inside the blueprint was a little object. He broke the blueprint and he found a paper he then looked at it, it was a map.

Meanwhile in the bottom of the cliff Sonic was unconcius, he was alive but with hundreds of wounds around he's body. He woke up, he saw he had a broken leg and blood around the wounds of his body. ''Maaaan, I can't really belive that I survived such fall… I suppose those rocks of the wall full of blood made me fall at less speed.'' He then looked around and he saw Amy, she was unconcius but a lot less damaged than Sonic. ''Oh my god, Amy Ugh!'' Right when he tried to wake up his broken leg made him fall, the fall made his head hit on a rock and he fell unconcius too.

To be continue…

I hope you liked it ^^.


	2. chapter 2: Upgrades and holograms

**MY FIRST HUGE CHAPTER! And surelly there will be bigger ones...**

**The trully pain.**

**Chapter two: Upgrades and ****holograms.**

''You must prepare for this, Sonic…'' a voice said. ''W-what? Am I dead?'' Sonic asked, ''no, not yet your destiny doesn't end here.'' ''Who are you? And where are you?'' Sonic asked again. ''I am talking to you in this dream Sonic, You can't see me but I will be talking to you in your dreams to guide you to victory…'' The voice said. ''But who are you?'' ''That doesn't concern you for now, you will have time to know me and see me, but not now. Now wake up and look around.'' ''But…'' ''No buts, Sonic good luck.''

Sonic woke up and saw he wasn't on the bottom of the cliff anymore. He was on a room. On a Red and white room with only a bed and a computer on it. Sonic could hear voices coming from another room ''Do you think he will wake up?'' Said a voice ''I am sure he will, not like her.'' Said the other voice. ''She lost so much blood'' ''Yes but she will recover after some days resting…'' The other voice said'' ''Are you sure, I mean we cannot have those two hedgehogs inside the house all the month, we are under attack and you-'' ''I know, I know…'' ''those robots have been capturing our people just to build more of them.'' ''Yes but you saw it, that scientist is dead, I don't think those robots will attack us anymore…'' Sonic just opened the door to see who were those two voices who saved them… ''Oh it's you, I hope you are ok, we have healed your wounds'' They were two echidnas, one blue and white with red eyes and the other red and black with sunglasses. ''Yeah, I am ok, how long have I been sleeping?'' Sonic asked. The two echidnas looked at themselves and the red black echidna said: ''over three days, your friend keeps recovering…'' ''Oh well that's just good but, I did you see a scientist wich looks like an… egg?'' ''Oh the dark one.'' The blue and white echidna said. ''Dark one?'' Said Sonic. ''Yes, he has been attacking our people for months, we found him dead today.'' The other echidna said. ''D-dead? I can't belive that!'' Sonic said. ''Then belive it, he has a hole in his stomatch.'' The echidna said. ''Oh wait, what a form to tell news, you don't even know our names. I am Fleed, Fleed the echidna, and this guy with sunglases is my friend Chon.'' He said. ''Well, I am Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and I was going after Eggman to beat him again, but I failed…'' Sonic said. ''So… you and him were big enemies?'' Fleed asked. ''I was more than a big enemy for him, I was his worst nemesis… I can't really belive that his just dead after all this years of fighting…'' ''Why don't you take a look over the place? You will surelly want to see the sun after all this days of resting.'' Chon said. ''Heh, sure, I do.''

Sonic went out of the house and looked around, he then saw that house was hidden inside a cave. ''I don't really think I could live inside there all my life…'' He looked around, he saw a little lake at some miles of the house. ''Mmm, well, actually I belive I can run over there without any problem…''

Meanwhile back in Eggman's base.

''I-belive-that-I-am-close-of-finishing-the-repair-of-my-brothers…'' Metal Sonic though. ''Ok-I-think-they-are-ready-to-wake-up-now.'' The two androids were hit my an energy beam and started to wake up. ''Were-is-the-master-Eggman?'' Silver Sonic asked. ''He-is-gone-brother, Sonic-eliminated-him.'' Metal Sonic said, obviusly lying. ''He's-last-words-allowed-me-to-take-the-control-of-his-army-and-avenge-him.'' ''Then-brother, tell-us. What's-the-plan?'' Mecha Sonic asked. ''Hmph. We-must-find-this.'' He gave the map to Mecha Sonic. ''What's-it-brother?'' The two androids asked. ''I-have-been-looking-the-master's-diary. I-just-found-this.'' He enabled an hologram, it was showing eggman in front of the camera, preparing to talk.

''I have just found an ancient weapon, it's been here even before the existance of the humanity. In theory it's from other planet, It was hidden by an alien race wich now seems to be extinguished. It appears to be a cannon called Warp Vortex. I will start looking for it's position right now. That weapon must be mine!'' The hologram ended there and another new started to play. ''Is this working already? Yes? Very well then, I have discovered a map and more information of my new _weapon_, It was made to destroy any hostile opposition in planets before invading them, It was buried in the Earth to don't let their enemies get it, In an old temple close to a desert. And now this gives me some good news: my base is inside that desert, I just need to find that temple and the victory will be mine! With that weapon I will conquer not only this world, I will conquer the entire galaxy!'' The hologram stopped at that moment and disappeared.

''Well-brothers, You-know-what-we-must-do. I-will-send-some-egg-pawns-to-find-it. Meanwhile-I-will-stand-here-to-prepare-our-next-attack, Sonic-isn't-dead-yet-and-I-want-a-trap-prepared-for-him…'' Metal Said. ''I belive you are not talking serious.'' There was a female figure in the door, cammouflaged by the shadows. ''Who-are-you?'' Silver Sonic said. ''Show-yourself!'' ''hmph Metal you really don't recognise me? I've been working with Eggman for so long…'' The girl said. ''Ah-yes, now-I-remember-you, you-are-Rouge-the-bat, aren't-you?'' Metal said. ''Indeed.'' Rouge revealed herself. ''So you are going after a weapon?'' ''That-does-not-concern-you, bat.'' Mecha Sonic said. ''Your expression less voice does not scare me enough to make me retreat.'' Rouge said ''Hmph, stupid-organic-life-form'' Mecha said again. ''You are the leader, aren't you Metal?'' ''Indeed, I-am. The-good-doctor-has-left-us-and-I-have-taken-command.'' ''_Perfect, if this stupid piece of junk is the one who plans everything I will maybe get some information. _hmm. Tell me Metal you want some help? Maybe a present?'' Rouge told to him. ''If-you-want-to-be-in-this-operation-first-you-must-show-us-that-you-are-really-in-our-side'' Metal said. ''But-brother-'' Silver Sonic could not finish ''No-buts, we-need-more-men-in-this-plan.'' Metal said. ''Yes-brother, please-continue.'' ''What do I have to do?'' Rouge asked. ''hehehe, You-must-put-this-bomb-in-the-defensive-security-sistem-of-the-metropolis. Then-return-here-to-me.'' ''Very well then.'' ''Oh, one-thing-more, try-to-don't-be-seen.'' ''Heh, you can be sure of that Metal.''

''Brother, are-you-sure-of-letting-her-enter-in-our-plans?'' Mecha Sonic asked. ''Of-course, brother. If-she-tries-to-betray-us-I-will-kill-her-by-myself! But-for-now-she-will-do-a-perfect-distraction-while-we-search-the-weapon. Oh-and-Silver-Sonic, Mecha-Sonic-listen-to-me. I-have-a-mission-for-you…''

20:27 Pm. Shadow was looking the TV. He was searching for some action, bored in his house.

''Breaking news!'' the TV said. ''We are on the Metropolis were some kind of bomb has just exploded in the G.U.N. headcuater. Hundreds of Eggman robots are attacking the city and the G.U.N. Reinforcements has been cut off, we have no clue of were Sonic is and some other heroes are doing everything they can to save the city'' ''Hmph, I suppose it's show time.'' Shadow said. ''I was wondering when I would need to use this emerald again… CHAOS CONTROL!'' Shadow just teleported to the metropolis.

''Hmph. Robots, why is Eggman attacking the metropolis now?'' Shadow though ''I suppose I will have to find him.''

Shadow started doing homing attacks to some robots and stopped in front of one different. It was Silver Sonic.

''I was thinking Sonic already destroyed you!'' Shadow said. ''After all you are nothing but a lot of junk.'' ''Foolish-living-form, I-will-show-you-a-lesson-that-you-will-never-forget.''

Back to the lake where Sonic is…

''Oh man how I love this calm, anything can never destroy it right now…'' ''I-have-finally-found-you. Sonic the hedgehog'' Mecha Sonic just flew and landed right behind Sonic. ''Oh well, anything except a crazed android who wants to destroy me.'' Sonic said. ''I'm-just-gonna-beat-you-to-hell-today, Sonic.'' ''Yeah uhm… why did you come alone over here?'' ''What-do-you-mean?'' ''No egg pawns, no bodyguards, any enemy that I can actually defeat before you…'' ''Less-talk-and-more-fight. One-on-one, like-the-old-times.'' ''Very well then, let's do this!''

Sonic ran to Mecha Sonic and jumped to do a mid-air kick, but mecha just aboved it and catched Sonic from one leg, kicked him again and dropped him to the land. Sonic jumped and crouched ready to roll. Mecha got completely hit by Sonic in the face making him fall to the lake. ''Heh, well it seems you keep being the same junk you have always been…'' ''Tell-me, Sonic-do-you-already-know-to-swim?'' ''Wha-'' Mecha charged against Sonic and punched him in the face, then he took him and threw him to the lake. ''_Let's-see-if-you-get-out-of-this…_'' Mecha Sonic thought. ''_Aw man I must search a form to get out of here…_'' Sonic looked around and saw some rocks, after it he started to do homing attacks over them until breach the surface. ''Impressive, Sonic. You-think-very-fast.'' Mecha said. ''Well, that's a quality that I have and you don't metal head.'' ''SILENCE-YOU-FOOL!'' Mecha sonic charged against him again but Sonic aboved him with a jump and did a homing attack in his back; making Mecha crash against some rocks. ''YOU, I'LL-DESTROY-YOU-FOR-THIS!'' Mecha yelled. ''Oh man, I would like to know what is shadow doing right now, he's surelly in an increidible calm looking at the TV…''

Back on the Metropolis…

''So this is just another distraction, isn't it?'' Shadow asked. ''Clever-boy. Yes, it-is. But-you-will-never-know-of-what-are-we-distracting-you-right-now…'' Silver Sonic said. ''Hmph, I suppose you command all this egg pawns. Tell me where is Eggman?'' ''Strange-that-you-don't-know-it. After-all-Sonic-killed-him.'' ''WHAT? No, Sonic would never kill Eggman, this is only another lie!'' ''Hmhmhm-now-I-serve-my-new-master-but-let's-stop-talking-and-let's-go-to… the-action.'' ''As you wish.''

Silver Sonic just started to fly around Shadow throwing thorns at him. Shadow was just aboving them until Silver Sonic stopped. Then Shadow started to attack. He jumped on Silver Sonic and started to do homing attacks at him. Silver Sonic just took Shadow over the neck to stop one of his homing attacks. ''Game-over.'' ''Hmph, the game has just started.'' ''Wha-?'' Shadow started glowing red and yelled: ''Chaos… BLAST!'' Silver Sonic was thrown with an increidible force. The blast was very powerfull and made him cross over three buildings. The holes had, obviusly, his form over the walls. ''You-dare-to-blast-me-out-Shadow? I-even-know-more-of-you-than-what-you-do.'' ''W-what!'' ''Did-you-know-that-Maria-could-have-survived-if-you-just-waited-one-minute-more-before-going-into-the-pod?'' ''How do you…?'' ''As-how-I-said, I-know-more-about-you-than-what-you-think.'' ''_No, it's just another trick, I must focus on my mission_'' Shadow thought. ''Shadow, join-us. And-I-will-help-you-discover-your-real-past. Help-us-rule-the-world.'' Silver Sonic said. ''I...'' ''Do-it-and-we-will-rule-the-world-together, you-are-more-powerfull-than-my-brother-now. You-can-beat-him-with-me-and-rule-the-world-together. He-sended-me-to-kill-you-because-he-doesn't-see-your-power, But-I-am-not-blind-Shadow. You-have-a-future-as-world-ruler. Join-me-and-get-your-revenge-of-this-foolish-humans-who-killed-her, who-killed-your-only-real-friend, who-killed-Maria.''

Meanwhile back in the desert base…

''I did what you wanted Metal, the bomb has destroyed the Metropolis principal defensive sistem: the G.U.N. HQ. Tell me what are you going to do now?'' Rouge asked. ''As-you-can-see-I-am-upgrading-myself. Please-wait-some-minutes.'' Metal said while he was inside some kind of machine. ''Very well Metal, I will be in my new room for now.'' Ten minutes after, Metal Sonic appeared with his old armor (Actually it's the Sonic CD armor) changed for a new one with three spikes with some white lines on them and a cape (Yes, it's the armor seen in Sonic heroes). ''New armor Metal?'' Rouge asked. ''And voice, no more expressionless talk'' Metal Sonic said. ''Tell me, Rouge, did you have anyone who opposed over you and your objective?'' ''No, trespass their security system was easy. Put the bomb was even easier.'' ''Very well then. That will distract the gun of their cities, and I will have the opportunity to test the cannon over there.'' ''Are you really going to destroy all this cities?'' ''No, only those wich oppose me and my destiny.'' ''And what is your destiny?'' ''For now I will not tell it to you, you have just joined the group and I don't want any betrayal, or not so fast.''

Back in the lake…

''Sonic! Is that a-'' ''GET OUT OF HERE FLEED IT'S ONE OF THE THREE EGGMAN'S BEST ROBOTS!'' ''So, this-is-the-living-form-who-saved-you? Very-well, now-I-can-complete-my-mission.'' ''W-WHAT?'' Then Mecha charged against Fleed, punched him in the face making him fall unconscius. Then he grabbed him and flew away yelling: ''IF-YOU-WANT-TO-SEE-HIM-AGAIN, YOU-WILL-HAVE-TO-COME-AND-GET-HIM!'' ''NO, COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT, HE HAS NOTHING TO DO IN OUR WAR!'' ''_Damn, he flew away and took Fleed with him, I must go and rescue him!_'' Sonic though.

Back to the metropolis…

''Tell-me-Shadow-what-do-you-say? You-want-to-get-your-revenge-or-you-preffear-to-keep-fighting-against-the-only-one-who-wants-to-help-you?''

**Will shadow join them?**

**Why did Mecha Sonic take Fleed?**

**Does Silver Sonic really want to betray his brother?**

**And who is this voice wich was talking in the Sonic dream?**

**Search the answers in the next chapter.**

**And please review, I want to know if you like it and know if you have any suggestion, please PM me. I will be glad to read them**


	3. Ch3: Feelings, betrayals and cannons

**The trully pain.**

**Before starting, author's note – Please do a review, I want to know if YOU readers really like it or not, also I need to know if I need to put more ''personality'' in the characters? Like Shadow's past or Silver Sonic's traitor personality? (are only examples, if you think I need to put more personality in any other character to make an idea of how he is just tell.) is just that this is my first story and I want the characters acting how they would in the comics/games/Tv shows. Except for those wich I have already put a personality wich came from my head, like Mecha Sonic's increidible loyalty, Metal Sonic's betrayal to Eggman to get the power... thanks for reading this little note anyways.**

**Chapte****r three: Feelings, betrayals and cannons**

Location: Metropolis, 20:48 Pm.

Silver Sonic was in front of Shadow waiting for an answer when Shadow finally said: ''Why do you want to betray your brother?'' ''I-want-to-betray-him-because-he-is-blind, he-thinks-that-ancient-profecies-can-help-him-rule-the-world. I-have-a-brightest-look-for-a-future-and-a-more-efficient-mind-to-rule-a-world. He-only-wants-to-kill-and-destroy, I-preffear-to… transform-the-things-instead-of-completely-vanish-them. The-weapon-he's-shearching, The-Warp-Vortex-can-never-really-exist. I-don't-belive-in-aliens-with-an-increidibly-high-technollogy-before-the-existance-of-the-humans, and-I-also-don't-belive-in-the-fact-that-if-they-were-so-technollogical-how-could-they-just-have-dissapeared-from-the-galaxy? I-am-not-a-fool-like-him, To-be-trully-I-think-you-could-be-even-a-better-master-than-him. You-could-beat-him-without-problem-right-now.'' Silver Sonic answered ''Well, that explains a lot but, is the doctor really dead? And who is your brother that now is in command?'' Shadow asked again. ''Yes, he-is. And-the-brother-that-I-am-talking-to-you-about-is-Metal-Sonic. He-actually-belives-that-he-will-rule-the-world-with-me, my-other-brother, a-bat-and-a-lot-of-egg-pawn-junk.'' Silver Sonic did a little pause and said: ''Tell-me-Shadow, will-you-join-me-and-avenge-your-best-friend-or-you-will-let-her-dead-be-useless? After-all-she-sacrificed-to-save-you-of-the-G.U.N.-soldiers-but-when-you-landed-you-were-trapped-again-by-them.'' ''And then I was ''rescued'' by the doctor…'' ''The-master-wich-I-served-before… well, The-attack-of-Sonic.'' ''If I join you, you will help me uncover completely my past and avenge Maria?'' ''I'll-do-as-you-ask.'' ''Then, I'm in.'' ''Clever-boy, Clever-boy…''

Back at Eggman's secret desert base…

Rouge was actually looking at the TV with Metal Sonic.

''Look at them, Rouge, trying to send more reinforcements to the Metropolis, heh, stupid fools. I only need to find that Warp Vortex and a great energy source to fire it and they will be nothing but ashes on a desert.'' Metal said. ''Metal, I have a little question, what do I win for be in this plan, I mean, There's surelly a good bounty for my services…'' Rouge said. ''Actually, you have the bounty that I haven't killed you already but if you want a real bounty, find me a energy source to fire the cannon.'' ''How can I know that there's a real bounty this time?'' ''The bounty is this purple Chaos Emerald, I was going to use it to fire the Warp Vortex but for what I have seen in the old master's diary it will need more energy to fire a single beam.'' ''SECURITY ALERT, ROBOTIC AND ORGANIC LIFE FORMS APPROACHING TO THE BASE'' The security sistem said. ''Let me see who they are, Metal'' Rouge Said. ''It's Mecha, and has someone with him.'' ''Perfect, he followed my instructions as how I asked to him.''

Location: Bottom of the cliff, secret house inside a cave, 20:57 Pm

''IT WHAT!'' Chon yelled! ''It has taken Fleed with him. I couldn't stop him.'' ''GAH! I must go and find him'' Chon said while he was searching something inside his bedroom. ''Ah! Here it is!'' ''What's it?'' Sonic asked. ''Our stone of the good luck, we found it over a month ago and it gave to us energy on the fights when we needed it.'' Chon said. ''Is that… a Chaos Emerald!'' ''Oh so is that what it was? Well, that's just great.'' ''Do you know what you can do with it?'' ''No, but I know how I'm gonna use it. I just have to find the place were that android took Fleed.'' Chon said while leaving. ''Why don't you just wait until they tell us where he is?'' ''Do you really think they will?'' ''Of course I do, they want me, not him.'' ''Heh, very well then. I will get the things ready for when they call.'' He prepared some things inside a bag and then he sat right next to the telephone. ''When they call I will be ready to take the fone.'' ''Errr yeah, uhm Chon, they will never call us with that phone. They don't even know your phone number.'' ''Eeeeh… well and how the hell will they contact with us?'' Chon asked. ''Who knows? The bad guys always use a different form.'' Sonic said.

Location: White desert. Ruins explored: 3, 22:07 Pm.

''Why-we-always-have-to-do-this-work?'' An egg pawn said. ''Because-we-are-the-primary-soldiers-of-Eggman's-army.'' The other said. ''If-we-are-soldiers, Why-are-we-searching-for-buried-weapons?'' ''Because-we-will-use-that-weapon.'' 'And?'' ''Nevermind, Keep-searching-the-damn-weapon.'' ''Roger-that.'' They keeped searching until… ''KLANG'' ''Here, I-found-something.''

Back at Eggman's secret desert base, 22:15 Pm.

''Err Metal we are getting a message from an egg pawn in the desert.'' Rouge said. ''Put the screen ON.'' Metal said. ''Sir! We-have-found-something.'' ''Good, now guard it, I will take a look by myself. Rouge, I let you in command of the base while I am gone.'' ''Very well. _I should move out and find an energy source to get that emerald…_'' ''Where-do-I-put-this-echidna?'' Mecha Sonic asked. ''Let him in the dungeons meanwhile Metal comes back'' ''As-you-wish, bat'' ''_Why is he calling me bat and not by my name?_'' ''Rouge, do you copy?'' Metal Said across a communicator. ''Yeah, I do what do you want?'' ''I want you to find a powerfull energy source, what the egg pawns found is exactly the Warp Vortex.'' ''Ok, let it in my hands.'' ''INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT, DETECTED ANDROID WITH LIVING FORM'' The security system said. ''Again? Well let's see… Oh it's Silver Sonic and he's with… SHADOW! Metal, Metal do you copy…?''

Meanwhile in the desert…

''So we are approaching to your base? Shadow asked. ''Indeed, stand-close-to-me, I-don't-want-you-getting-fired-to-the-space-by-a-security-cannon.'' Silver Sonic said. ''Grr…'' ''Calm-down, Shadow, I-am-the-only-thing-that-you-actually-have-to-find-the-truth.'' ''_Damn it, he's right. I suppose I will have to follow his instructions to get a victory._'' Shadow though. ''Is this the door?'' Shadow asked looking at a giant Eggman's face. ''Yes, it-is.'' ''After looking this I think eggman was even crazier than what I thought he was before…'' Shadow said. Silver Sonic nodded and said: ''Seconded. My-old-master-was-a-complete-fool, even-more-than-what-my-brother-is.'' ''Hmph, let's enter and finish with his life now!'' ''Not-so-fast, why-kill-him-without-knowing-his-weak-point-when-you-can-infiltrate-and-stab-from-behind?'' Silver Sonic said. ''After-all, He-will-be-expecting-that-if-I-allowed-you-to-be-one-of-us-is-because-you-would-never-betray-us. Don't-you-think?'' Shadow just nodded a bit and went to the door to open it. ''Tell me, how can I open this thing?'' ''You-could-destroy-it's-teeth-one-by-one-until-you-open-a-way-to-enter…'' ''Hmmm I like that'' ''…and-then-get-killed-by-fifty-seven-security-turrets, twelve-egg-pawns-and-nine-mines…'' ''Forget what I said'' ''…Or-you-could-move-a-bit-and-let-me-introduce-the-security-code.'' ''Why didn't you tell me that before?'' ''I-wanted-to-know-if-you-would-have-let-me-end-to-talk-before-entering-to-the-action. Thanks-to-this-I-can-know-you-are-patient-but-not-a-good-thinker'' ''Hmph. Open it already!''

Back at the desert ruins…

''Metal, do you copy?'' Rouge's voice could be heard by a communicator in Metal Sonic's hand.'' ''I do, what do you want Rouge?'' ''Your brother Silver S. Returned.'' ''Well that's good…'' ''Shadow is with him.'' ''Shadow? In theory I ordered my brother to kill him!'' ''I know, and he seems to be working together with him.'' ''…'' ''Metal?'' ''Maybe he joined us, ask him what is he doing with him.'' ''Yes Metal. Rouge out.'' ''_Actually Silver Sonic always thinked I was blind because I belive in legends and prophecies. I just hope he isn't trying to betray me._'' ''Sir!'' An egg pawn said. ''We-are-going-to-start-to-transport-the-cannon. Where-do-you-want-us-to-move-it?'' ''Wait, I was thinking it was buried.'' ''It-was-sir. Now-it-isn't'' ''Heh, I guess you are faster than what I was thinking. Well, send it to the desert base. Meanwhile I will contact with one of my brothers, I have another work for him.'' ''Yes-sir!''

The egg pawn left alone Metal Sonic with his communications. ''brother, do you copy?'' Metal asked. ''Yes brother.'' Mecha said across the communicator. ''What is your wish this time?'' ''It's the time, Mecha, send the message to that darn hedgehog and give him the cordenades of the trap.'' ''Yes brother.''

Location: Fleed and Chon's house, 23:13

''GOD WHEN WILL THEY CONTACT WITH US!'' Chon yelled. ''Heh, you really remember me my friend Knuckles, he doesn't know how to wait too...'' Sonic said. ''HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALMED? THEY COULD BE TORTURING HIM RIGHT NOW!'' ''Knowing those androids, they will surelly prepare a trap for me and Fleed will be OK without any damage…'' ''D-do you really think that?'' ''Yep, it's always the same, there's only one thing wich changed and is that Eggman's dead now. So they will surelly have new traps.'' ''Hmm… I just hope that they contact with us fast and-'' CRASH! A TV just falled in the head of Chon making him loose consciousness ''I gess…that's how they…contact'' Chon said before falling to the ground. ''Eeeh yeah, let me see if I can turn it on…'' In the Tv appeared Mecha Sonic welding Fleed in one hand (wich keeped sleeping) and said: ''Does-it-work?'' The screen just nodded up and down and then Mecha Sonic said: ''Very-well, Sonic-I-am-waiting-you-in-the-first-place-we-met, the-sky-sanctuary-zone. If-you-want-to-see-your-friend-alive, Come-tomorrow-at 12:00 AM. Alone.'' ''I guess I will have to go without you Chon…'' ''But he… I can't let him get captured and don't fight for him.'' ''I understand it, but if I don't go alone he will probably get killed by those maniatic robots.'' Chon sighed and said: ''you will need our chaos emerald, take it.'' ''Thanks Chon, I will return it to you when I end with this.'' ''No need, Sonic, look at it like a gift.'' ''… Thank you.'' ''Now let's rest, you need to be prepared for tomorrow's battle and I want you winning it!'' ''Yes, but tell me. I have been here all the day and I want to know it before go rest, will Amy wake up shortly?'' ''Yes, she will. But you can be sure she could not get up before Tomorrow's 14:00 Pm.'' ''Well, those are some good news. Good night.'' ''Good night, and if you loose and still alive I will kill you by myself if you don't rescue him.'' ''Yeah, uhm is he part of your fammily or something?'' ''kind off, he's father married with my mother so…'' ''Oh I understant it.'' ''Yeah, now go and rest, Sonic. I want that robot turned into pieces.''

Location: Eggman's desert base 23:30 Pm

''So, you are now at our side, Shadow?'' Rouge asked. ''Yes, he-is. And-he-will-help-us-to-rule-this-world-and-defeat-Sonic.'' Silver Sonic Said. ''What made you want to help us?'' She asked again. ''I want to know the real truth and get my revenge of those humans. Silver Sonic can actually help me do the two things.'' Shadow said. ''Do you really keep trying to avenge Maria? After all this years? It's hard to belive that you would kill the humanity only for an error of some G.U.N. Soldiers…'' Shadow then looked down and said: ''Be carefull with what you say, Rouge, I actually could kill every single life form in this planet if that could bring back Maria to life…'' ''I… I am sorry, Shadow you know I never wanted to… hurt you.'' ''It's-increidible-how-the-ultimate-life-form-can-have-so-much-weak-feelings-to-a-single-human.'' A Silver Sonic said. Then Shadow grabbed him from the neck and said: ''I can't let you without breathing but I can turn you into pieces, even if you can help me or not, I will kill you if you do any comment about my feelings or about Maria again, am I understood?'' ''Yes, You-are-Shadow. Now-could-you-please-put-my-feet-back-on-the-ground?'' ''Hmph'' Shadow dropped him and walked over the base, he wanted to explore it. ''Rouge, Please-find-a-place-to-rest-for-our-new… member.'' ''Very well.'' She said. ''Shadow? Could you come over here please? I want to show you the place where you will rest.'' ''Ok, I'm coming.'' Rouge showed to him a little room with a bed and a TV inside. ''It's little but we don't have any other for now…'' ''It's all I need, remember I am the ultimate life form, I don't need lunch or distractions, I don't even need to rest if I don't need energy. The only thing I need is training.'' ''As you wish, Good night, Shadow.'' Shadow then feeled well, he never had that feeling over fifty years ago, the he felt an increidible calm. He only heard the words Good night coming to him of one person before Rouge. That person was Maria. ''_Did I feel this when I was on the ark with Maria? Did I feel this calm and peace inside of me? If it's a yes I would love to feel it again with Maria, but now it's impossible, she's dead. I wasn't able to protect her. She did nothing bad and even they killed her… I will not allow that to happen never again, this human tirany will end shortly!_'' Shadow thought. He finally went to bed, He needed to rest to recover all the energy the lost with the battle against Silver Sonic. ''_How I hate that the Chaos Blast need so much energy... well, let's see if I get ready for tomorrow._''

''_Shadow!''__ ''Maria?'' ''Hold your position, soldiers I will take care of this'' BANG! ''MARIA!''_

Shadow wake up, he looked around and saw he was on the desert base. ''_Just the same nightmare, it's the tenth time this month… is this a signal?_'' he thought. ''_She was shot for no reason, just for knowing my existance… I just want this nightmares to stop, I already remember that part, why I am just dreaming them? The ten times I rested, the ten times I got this nightmare…_'' Shadow sighed and thought: ''_Why can't I just forget all of it. Why I have to remember the worst parts of my past and I only remember the good ones when someone makes something wich seems like them? Why do I even exist? Why I couldn't…save…her?_'' A tear could be seen in Shadow's eye, ''_Why did I let those soldiers kill her? Why I did not try to __defend__ her? Was a wall between me and her? Or was just I was not strong enough? I can't remember the cause of it, but one thing is sure: the humans killed the only thing I really loved, I will get my revenge for this, and if that cannon wich Metal is searching does really exist, I will use it to get my revenge._''

Meanwhile at Rouge's room…

''Yes, Metal, he is in our side now, but if I was you I wouldn't say nothing about his past or Maria's death…'' ''Understood. Does he really want to get his revenge?'' ''Yes, he does.'' ''Then Rouge I will need to give you the chaos emerald after all.'' ''What? Why I didn't find any energy source yet!'' ''Wrong, you and Silver Sonic found it, a single chaos blast at maximum power could fire this weapon.'' ''But how will you make Shadow do it at maximum power? He never did it because he could kill himself with the blast!'' ''I know, but if we can make his wrath get at maximum strenght, his heart will start glowing in dark energy, and if he does a Chaos Blast with that strenght, it will be fired at maximum power.'' ''When are you going to use that cannon then?'' ''Not yet, that for sure, first I have an enemy to transform into machine…''

**The fight to free Fleed is approaching…**

**Why does shadow always have that nightmare?**

**What is the new trap Metal Sonic has prepared?**

**When will finally Amy wake up?**

**When will the voice of Sonic's dream show itself?**

**Will Silver Sonic get his revenge?**

**Why am I asking so many things?**

**This and more in the next chapter.**

**All characters own to SEGA except Chon and Fleed who are made by me, more fan-made characters will appear in further chapters. Remember to Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A betrayal and a dimension

**Author's note: Thanks to all that people who are following this story, seriously, thank you. I know I have no reviews yet but I see the story traffic and it's going well, than you all ^^ Now enjoy.**

**The Trully Pain.**

**Chapter four: A betrayal and a dimension.**

''_Sonic! Listen to me, your enemies have a trap prepared for you…'' _The voice said in Sonic's dream again. ''_I know… I just need to be ready and also discover who killed Eggman._'' ''_Isn't it obvius? Metal killed him, and now it has his army…_'' ''_Metal, how do you know it?_'' ''_I suppose it's time for my reveal…_'' Tikal appeared in Sonic's dream. ''_Tikal! Well that explains a lot of things!_'' ''_Sonic, listen to me. How you know I am trapped inside the master emerald forever with Chaos, and I can see all what the Chaos Emeralds see. I saw Dr. Ivo Robotnik's death over the purple Emerald he had, after that, it was taken by Metal._'' ''_What does metal want to do with me?_'' ''_He wants you turned into one of them, into an android. Now, wake up, Sonic, Wake up and get ready…_'' ''_But Tikal…_'' Sonic woke up and closed his eyes again. ''_Another trap prepared for me… Man, it's always the same…_'' Sonic thought.

Meanwhile in the secret base of the desert…

Shadow woke up and went out, he wanted to feel the wind coming to his body, he wanted some relax time to think about he's past. ''_Maria…_'' Shadow thought one time and another. Metal Sonic was preparing the cannon. Rouge didn't wake up yet, she kept sleeping until Shadow came and woke her up. And Silver Sonic was with Metal, getting ready for the betrayal. ''Tell-me, brother. When-will-the-cannon-be-prepared?'' He asked. ''Shortly, brother but the cannon is the last thing wich will be used today. I have other plans for a special blue hedgehog…'' ''You-still-want-to-turn-him-into-one-of-us? You-have-the-cannon, you-could-destroy-him-with-it!'' ''When someone dies, brother it only suffers pain for the second it dies. If I turn him into a machine, he will be suffering every single moment, he will be forced to do everything I wish, and if his only weak point is friendship, I will make him kill his own friends… hehehehe'' ''Well, I-suppose-that-the-battle-between-Mecha-Sonic-and-Sonic-is-the-trap.'' ''Wasn't it obvius?'' ''… Well, the-battle-will-start-shortly, aren't-we-going-to-move-this-cannon?'' ''Yes, of course…''

Back to Chon and Fleed's house again…

''SONIC WAKE UP YOU DARN HEDGEHOG!'' Chon yelled. ''Uh? Wha-? I falled asleep again? I already woke up before…'' Sonic said. ''I don't care of that, you have five minutes to get to the sky sanctuary so START RUNNING!'' ''Wow wow wow, calm down mate I'm the fastest thing on the world!'' ''FOUR MINUTES WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!'' ''Allright, allright I will return with fleed, but first I must go and the tornado X to get up there! See ya!'' Sonic said while he was starting to run. ''Does he ride a tornado?'' Chon asked to himself. ''Wait what am I saying? Anyone can ride a tornado…''

Sonic started to jump over the cliff walls, going up a little more and more. Then he ran over the town and stopped on a house wich got the form of a fox head. He knocked the door and Tails went out. ''Sonic? What happens now?'' He said. ''I have to rescue a friend over the sky sanctuary.'' Sonic said. ''Oh, I am sorry Sonic but I still with the repairs of the tornado X, it was heavily damaged after the last fight.'' ''Oh, I understand but… we need to get up there and save Fleed.'' ''Fleed? Oh I suppose that's your friend's name. Well, I still have something here wich can fly, but only one person can ride it.'' ''What's it?'' ''Your old extreme gear. I also have the mine but I am updating it to be so fast as yours. I modified the yours a little bit. Now it can jump higher and can fly between the flying hoops.'' ''So, now my extreme gear has the speed and the fly hability?'' '' You've got it, Sonic.'' ''Well, thanks Tails. Tell me where it is and I will go and catch it by myself.'' ''Oh it's here, I always got it prepared for if you appeared this days. I have been very focused on the tornado and you would surelly need to fly, so I left it here on the door.'' Tails took the Extreme Gear and gave it to Sonic.'' ''Thanks buddy. See ya later!'' Sonic ran and then jumped on the extreme gear. He jumped between some platforms and then he went over the flying hoops. ''_Woah, now I know how did tails feel those days of races. It's very cool. I can see my home from here!_''

Location: Sky sanctuary zone, 11:59

There were lots of ruins and columns, Fleed was tied to a column and Mecha Sonic was waiting right behind that column, he was charging up.

''Will he come?'' Rouge asked. ''He will, he always appears at the last second,'' Shadow said. Sonic then landed in front of them. ''Wow, you're also here Shad?'' He said. ''Grrr! Don't call me that you moron!'' ''OK…'' ''From where did you come? We are in the sky you can't just jump over here!'' Rouge said. ''Yeah, well you remember the extreme gears? And the tournament? And the Babylon Rai-'' ''Finally, Here-you-are!'' A voice said. ''Oh, yes I forgot about you Mecha…'' ''Today-I-will-avenge-my-old-master. Hope-to-don't-forget-that!'' ''Yeah, uhm avenge him of me? I didn't kill him.'' ''Shut-up, your-lies-will-not-save-you..'' ''Wait it was not a lie, I'm not of those who kill their enemies, dude it was funny fight against him. Metal did it.'' 'Hmph. Just-as-how-my-brother-said, you-are-trying-to-turn-me-against-him…'' ''No, it's true!'' ''SHUT-UP-YOU-BASTARD!'' Mecha charged against Sonic. Sonic aboved his attack and punched him on the head. Mecha then took him from a leg and threw him to the ground. He was going to kick him when Sonic aboved him again and did a spin dash rolling over Mecha's head. Mecha then charged again and punched Sonic on the face and charged his next attack. ''This-will-be-the-last-time-you-see-the-sun-again-before-going-to-hell!'' He said. He then throwed a group of energy balls wich got Sonic with a complete direct hit. He was really damaged but still he jumped against Mecha. Mecha then raised up his hand and caught Sonic from the neck.

''What-will-the-hedgehog-do-now? You're-heavily-damaged-and-I-have-you-were-I-wanted.'' ''Gaah…I….can't…breathe…damn…it…I must… think something…fast!'' ''Brother, stop now!'' Metal Sonic said while floating on a platform. ''But-brother-he-killed-the-'' ''How many times I must say I want no buts. Do what I ordered to you or face the consequences.'' ''Yes, brother.'' Mecha Sonic dropped Sonic to the ground and walked away. ''I-will-return-to-the-base'' He said. ''Well well well. Sonic I finally got you where I want. I'm showing to you the R.T.M. The Robotic Transformative Machine. For what it's own name says, it can turn living things into robotic slaves. And there is where you go. Now, fast brother, prepare it to fire.'' Metal Sonic said. ''Yes-brother.'' Silver Sonic said. Then he looked at Shadow. Shadow nodded and moved back ''Walk away Rouge, the things here are going to change a little bit.'' He whispered to her while going back. Then Silver Sonic said: ''Brother, I-have-discovered-more-about-this-transformative-machine…'' ''What's it, brother?'' ''Looking-at-the-old-master's-diary-I-found-that-this-machine-can-also-turn-robots-into-a-lot-of-metal-pieces. I-suppose-he-did-this-secondary-fire-for-those-who-failed-him…'' ''And? Now I am on command and I don't want any of you turned into junk.'' ''But-I-do.'' ''What!'' Silver Sonic aimed at Metal and a beam came out of the cannon. ''You… Traitor… You… Monster… Shadow… help me!'' Shadow looked down and Silver Sonic said: ''Oh, I-am-sorry-brother-but-it-seems-that-now-I-take-command.'' ''Stop… doing… that!'' Sonic said with all the forces he had left and crawled to Silver Sonic's direction. But lost his consciousness. ''Shadow what's going on?'' Rouge asked. ''Now Silver Sonic will take command of Eggman's army… and he will help me get my revenge.'' He said. ''You two got all this planned before and you did not tell nothing to me?'' ''We did not know if you would be at Metal Sonic's side or at our side…'' ''I… understand that. But know this: I am not at Metal Sonic's sider or Silver Sonic's side. I am at your side.'' Shadow opened his eyes surprised and looked at her. She then smiled and Shadow felt well, very well. He only felt that before with one person: Maria. He then smiled to her too. ''_All this feelings… do they mean that… I… Love her?_'' He thought. ''_She's really beautiful after all…_''

''Shadow? Are-you-listening-to-me?'' Silver Sonic said. ''Uh? Yes. What do you want?'' ''I-don't-need-that-hedgehog-at-my-side. I-am-not-so-paranoid-as-my-brother. Take-care-of-him.'' ''But… what do I do?'' ''Do-whatever-you-want-with-him, I-am-leaving. Oh and Rouge, Metal asked me to give this to you.'' Silver Sonic gave to Rouge the Chaos Emerald that Metal promised to her while walking onto the platform that Metal Sonic was and he flew down while the clouds covered him. He was not visible anymore from the sanctuary. ''_Damn it. Now I have to take care of this moron._'' ''Sha…dow…'' Sonic said. ''Hmph. Shut up!'' ''Shadow... you can't allow him… use that darn cannon.'' ''Why not? He's helping me get my revenge.'' ''Innocent lives… will die… Please, Shadow, help me defeat him… Shadow, please. Do you really think that Maria would like all that people face this destiny?'' ''WHA-?'' Shadow got shocked by Sonic words. Then he looked at his green Chaos Emerald and he got a headache. He could hear Tikal talking to him inside his head. ''_Shadow, remember her. Remember how she loved this planet and all it's people. Are you really going to fail her?_'' Tikal said. ''Get out… of… my… head!'' He said. ''_Shadow, I am helping you to remember. Please Resist a little more._'' Shadow then started to have flashbacks, one after each other and then the last one showed Maria's face in front of Shadow. ''_Shadow, do it for me._'' She said. Shadow then falled down and closed his eyes.

''Now I remember everything. How Maria loved this planet, the Ark, the artificial chaos… everything.'' He said while waking up. ''Well, will you… help… me?'' Sonic asked. ''Hmph, I will but you don't have to worry, Silver Sonic does not want to destroy anything. He wants to… change the things… I don't understand yet what could that mean…'' ''Well… we will… discover it later… help me free… Fleed, please…'' ''To be the fastest creature in the world, you are very slow on recovering…'' ''Heh, you never… *gasp* fought against Mecha… when he is fully charged… *cough* Is worst than the hell.'' ''Wathever. I am gonna free this little guy.'' Fleed did not recover consciusness yet. Because of the punch Mecha gave to him. He never fought before so a hit of that force left him asleep for a really big time, including all the day he was captured.

Fleed and Chon's house, 14:30 Pm.

Fleed already woke up, also did Amy. Tails also was in their house, because of the help Chon wanted all the heroes in his house to give them some presents…

''While you were fighting against those crazy androids I've been running over the closests towns and forests and found this.'' Chon then showed two chaos emeralds. One red and another blue. Rouge had the purple one that Sivler Sonic gave to him, Shadow got his green Emerald and Sonic had the sky blue one that Chon gave to him. ''WOAH! You are really fast finding them!'' Tails said. ''Well, I just thinked that if they are over different places in the world. I just started to run over all kind of woods, cities, deserts, towns close of this zone and…'' ''Isn't that what we always do Tails?'' Sonic asked. ''Well, before we had to touch a giant ring and take all the blue balls…'' ''Please, don't remember me that. I always hated those red balls…'' He said. Then everybody started to laugh. And finally Chon said: ''Well, what about if we lunch? I have some fried chicken.'' ''Ok'' Everybody said. Everybody except Shadow. He was not paying attention to what they were saying. He got other things to think about. ''_What would be thinking Maria about me if I failed his promise? I must protect all the people of this world… I will not fail you Maria… Not again, any evil will change my destiny now…_'' ''Shadow, aren't you coming?'' Rouge asked. Shadow looked at her and said: ''Y-yeah… I'm going…''

Meanwhile at the desert base... ''Did-really-Sonic-kill-him?'' Mecha asked. ''Yes, he-did. He-destroyed-Metal-into-pieces. He-did-it-so-fast, I-could-not-save-him…'' ''First-the-doctor, now-our-brother… I'm-going-to-kill-that-bastard!'' ''Calm-down-brother, he-won-new-allies. He's-now-stronger.'' ''How-do-you-know-that?'' ''Shadow-did-not-come-yet, so-much-time-for-someone-with-his-speed… I-suppose-he-joined-them. Also-Rouge.'' ''So… What-is-your-plan?'' ''We-should-go-and-search-for-new-allies…'' ''Why? I-don't-think-he's-new-allies-are-so-strong.'' ''Don't-be-a-fool, Sonic-is-a-big-threat. And-if-he-has-his-friends-with-him-he's-even-more-thangerous… We-must-distract-his-friends-long-enough-to-strike. And-for-that-we-need-new-members…'' The two androids started to walk to Eggman's lab. ''Here-the-old-master-builded-some-of-his-greater-androids.'' Mecha Sonic said. ''Indeed, someone-here-should-be-useful.'' Silver Sonic replied. Mecha then looked over the holographic blueprints and said: ''Brother, you-should-look-this.'' ''What's-it?'' ''Project-SC.'' ''Project-SC? It's-the-first-time-I-hear-something-like-that.'' ''Why-don't-you-take-a-look?'' ''Very-well.'' Silver Sonic started reading. The holographic blueprint also had a little introduction attached to it. It showed Eggman talking about how it must be build, it's requeriments and it's habilities. ''Project Skills Copied.'' It said. ''This project is the greatest creation I have never made before. It can copy the habilities of any enemy I find. I have a structure builded for this robot. It's mission will be copy Sonic's skills. And also all the skills of his friends! The model is already prepared with a special metal called Thy Metal. It's an increidible flexible metal that I invented by myself. Even being flexible is heavily resistant and if it's injected into a living organism blood it can suck energy from that organism to gain it for itself! I also prepared a new brain space for this super android. I will give it something that all my other androids can't do. I will allow him to have feelings. With the new loyality chip that I have already tested with Mecha Sonic, I don't have to worry for any betrayal. All what I need to build this android is in my personal laboratory. I just need some time. To do it. But first I will try to distract that hedgehog long enough… Maybe I can rebuild those three copies of him and capture his girlfriend then throw her over a cliff and and I will be able to build it… I just hope to see this android firing the Warp Vortex that I discovered one week ago… I already have a name prepared: G-mel.''

''Hm-hm-hm… Project-SC… G-mel… Brother, get-ready. I-have-a-brother-to-build-and-a-special-mission-for-you...'' Silver Sonic said. ''Yes, brother…''

Location: Death Egg. 16:07 Pm.

Mecha Sonic flew over the Death Egg ten minutes ago. He was commanded to activate a dimensional portal. Recent builded by Eggman with the hope to scape to another dimension if everything he has get's destroyed. Mecha's mission was very clear: search a dimension that Eggman succefully defeated Sonic and send some of it's androids to aid them. Of course Silver Sonic would have to reschedule them to make them follow his orders. Mecha pushed some buttons and the portal gate started to open. ''It's-your-time-to-visit-a-new-world…'' He said. From the portal came five androids. All of them were copies of Sonic's friends. Three of them were like Metal forms of Sonic's friends. The other two were like Mecha's form of them. ''Welcome-to-another-dimension, Androids.'' Mecha said. ''I-am-Mecha-Sonic, An-evil-robotic-copy-of-my-old-master's-worst-nemesis.'' ''Hmph. Your stupid form to talk without any expression make's me think that the Sonic of this dimension beated up your master so much times, without allowing him to update you.'' The Mecha Shadow said. ''Well, actually-my-old-master-has-been-killed-by-him.'' ''Oh so, it's true, you also have Sonic in this dimension.'' A metal copy of Tails said. ''I suppose you need our help to take care of that white hedgehog.'' The metal copy of Knuckles said. ''Actually-in-my-dimension-he-is-blue…'' ''You only know to start talking with actually?'' A voice coming from an android on the shadows said. ''Hmph-exactly-wich-copy-of-who-are-you?'' ''I am the robotic copy of Sonic of our dimension. And also the leader of this android team.'' An android with a form wich was exactly the same as Sonic but in white walked into Mecha Sonic. ''So-you-are-the-Metal-Sonic-of-your-dimension?'' ''The people of my dimension call me Nightmare. And I am the emperor of the android rising empire. I also have already defeated Sonic, I rule the world of my dimension and I have doctor Jack'o Robotnik under my command to build war machines for me.''

''Jack'o? Actually-my-creator-was-Dr. Ivo Robotnik.'' Mecha said. ''Ivo Robotnik? I've never heard about him.'' Nightmare said. ''But anyways. Thanks to you I have another possibility of killing that damn hedgehog and rule another world again. Show me your master. I wish to speak with him!'' ''My-new-master-will-choose-when-he-wants-to-speak-with-him, I-don't-follow-orders-of-anyone-else.'' Mecha said. ''Then we will crush you into pieces until you talk!'' The copy of Knucles said. ''No Metal knux, don't charge directly against him, we must know a bit more of this dimension first…'' Nightmare said. ''For now, we will wait until your master allows us to see him.''

**What is this android that the doctor Eggman was going to build?**

**How can it copy the skills of it's enemies?**

**Who are all this androids that came to our dimension?**

**What do they want?**

**Will Sonic defeat those androids wich already defeated him in the other dimension?**

**This and more will be discovered on the next chapter.**


	5. Nightmare's past and Gmel's first fight

**Author's note - The two characters seen fighthing for the emerald at the end of this episode maybe will not appear again. But for now, it's just a maybe**

**The Trully Pain**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare's past and G-mel's first encounter.**

Mecha Sonic was talking with Silver Sonic across his comunicator. He was informing him about the newcomers. ''There's-something-about-this-androids-wich-I-don't-like…'' Mecha said. ''You-suspect-about-them-of-betrayal, don't-you?'' Silver Sonic asked. ''Yes, I-do. Specially-for-this-Nightmare-android. He want's to see you.'' ''Hmph, very-well-then. Show-them-the-way-to-our-base…'' Mecha Sonic nodded and said ''Understood.'' He then looked at the androids and said: ''Follow-me, my-master-also-wants-to-see-you.'' ''Very well then, Boys let's go!'' Nightmare said to his followers. All them started to fly after Mecha, they went from down and flew at a short distance of the ground. Some of them were even touching it. Mecha then landed in front of the desert's base gate. Nightmare Landed behind him, and the other dimensional androids crashed against the gate. ''Uhm-do-they-always-do-that?'' Mecha asked. Nightmare sighed ''Only at high speed… they still being a work in progress androids…'' ''I-see… Well, I-will-introduce-the-security-code-now. Don't-touch-anything-that-I-don't-tell-you-to-do-so.'' ''Understood.''

While Mecha and the other androids were coming, Silver Sonic was finishing his work. G-mel was almost complete. It only needed some configuration types. The model was really shiny. Black, white and yellow. The voice was also modified. It got the same voice as Metal had. It's eyes were glowin with blue and red lights. It was prepared and designed to defeat Sonic, once for all. Mecha Sonic appeared with the other androids inside of the doctor's lab. ''Brother. The-androids-are-here.'' Mecha said. ''Very-well. I-have-some-things-to-ask-to-them…''

Silver Sonic asked questions to all the andoids, one by one. Questions like: Their names, powers, energy sources, how were them created… Finally, he had only Nightmare left.

''Tell-me, Nightmare. How-did-you-defeat-Sonic-in-your-world? How-were-you-created? How-you-conquered-everything?'' ''Hmph. I will tell you it to you…''

_Two years ago. I was created by the doctor Jack'o Robotnik. I was created to help him on research of a great weapon for the use of the humanity. He wasn't like the Eggman of your dimension. Actually he was on the good side. He's son, Jack'o Robotnik Jr. Was his most preciated treasure, one of my principal tasks was take a look for him. One day Jack'o Jr. Saw the power of his brain. He was even more intelligent than his father. He thinked he could use his brain to rule the world, but he needed strenght. He needed me. My robotic brain was fast changed by him. I became superior than any other android. He promised me power if I joined him. And that's what I did. I got fast transformed into a killing machine. Then, his father discovered everything. He was really sad for knowing this. How he was very known and respected by everyone, he had control of… let's say a '' kingdom'' of three cities. He exiled us. His son and me. He did this because he did not want to kill us. His son and his best ''servant''. That made me see the truth. I was not going to do any harm to anyone since then. Then I promised revenge. We found a place to sleep inside a cave for three months. Three months of pain and hunts. Three months of thinking. Three months to plan a way to murder someone._

''That-was-surelly-a-real-pain!'' ''It was. But allow me to continue…''

_Jack'o Jr. And me builded a new ''house.'' It had no electricity back then. Half a year after, that house turned into a lab. And then into a base. Jack'o builded an empire of androids. It was fast destroyed by Sonic and his friends. Jack'o Jr. Updated me with Sonic's skills. Even his form. I was turned into his robotic copy. I captured one of his friends for study, an echidna called Knuckles. He was fast tortured. Jack'o then did a copy of him using some of his DNA. An android with all the habilities of Knuckles and even others. Metalknux was born. The name was not very original, but it was his first copy. Then I captured and tortured Sonic's best friend. Miles Prower. Also known as ''Tails.'' The copy of Tails, Numbers was then born. He was given a copy of Miles Prower intelligence and Jack'o intelligence by DNA code. It fastly turned into the Brain of my gang and, also, my only friend. He always looked me like a master for him. I was glad of that. Then Shadow came to free Sonic's friends… he defeated Metalknux easily with his powers. Numbers was the next. Then he could damage me heavily but I finally knocked him down. When Jack'o Jr. saw this, he wanted a copy of that black hedgehog. He wanted to do a new version of better androids. He finally did a Mecha version of Shadow. It did not have name yet. Jack'o went to sleep saying that he would give him a name the next day. When he woke up, he found all of us repaired by the copy of Shadow. He then called him Mechanics. Because obviusly he seemed a real mechanic. Mechanics also builded a new robotic copy of Knuckles. Fists. The mecha version of Knuckles. Fists was like the big brother of Metalknux. After that day they worked together since today.__ Finally Sonic came. He had a strange emeralds wich gave him power…_

''The-Chaos-Emeralds!'' ''Indeed, the Chaos Emeralds.'' ''So-they-also-exist-in-your-dimension!'' ''Yes, they do. The question is that with the Chaos Emeralds…''

_He had power enough to defeat Jack'o Jr. Once and for all. We were ordered to stop him. We could not even touch him and we were fast defeated. But Jack'o Jr. scaped and rebuilded all of us. He had a copy of our memory codes and Robotic brains. We were also updated with new powers. Then he gave me mind controlling. The best power of all, wich would also be his worst nightmare… I forced all the Sonic friends that I have captured to attack him. Sonic, loyal as anyone with his friends could not attack or do any damage to them. He was fast defeated. Then I used the Chaos Emeralds for my own. I crushed every resistance and killed that damn doctor wich exiled me. Thanks to my mind control, I turned Jack'o Jr. into my slave. He__ builded an increidible army wich crushed the G.U.N. Resistance and any other heroes who tried to stop us. Hmhmhm… I finally conquered the world of my dimension. Of course there still being a group of people who oposites against me. They aren't much many but they are an enemy and it must be crushed. When I saw the portal, I left Jack'o at command until my return and then I appeared in front of your… ''brother''._

''Hmmm… So-you-actually-used-Sonic's-friends-against-him? That's-brilliant.'' ''Yeah, well it is. I could do it again in this dimension. But they must be heavily weak or damaged to do so.'' ''Actually, we-could-use-it-as-last-resort. I-have-actually-another-plan-wich-could-work.'' ''What plan?'' ''Hmhm-let-me-explain-it-to-you…''

Meanwhile Silver Sonic told his plan to Nightmare. Sonic and others were training for the next encounter. Tails was doing a plan to stop Silver Sonic and others were helping or resting.

Sonic was training with Shadow. Sonic was really focused on the training this time, he saw how Silver Sonic killed Metal. He could not belive such tirany. He did not wanted that monster doing a killing spree around the world. He actually had to defeat Silver Sonic and not allow him to return. Shadow was also focused on training. He knew Silber Sonic was not an idiot like Metal. But he was more relaxed than fighting against Metal. He knew that Silver Sonic only wanted to ''transform the things'' but it also worried him. Because he did not know what he wanted to mean. He looked at his green Emerald ''_I know you can hear what I think meanwhile I touch this emerald, don't you Tikal?_'' he thought. ''_Yes shadow, I do. Also the emerald was my form to help you remember…_'' ''_Why did you actually do that? Why you made me remember everything after all the time I got this emerald?_'' ''_Because I can only act when I am really required to do so. The world is on a real problem now. And not only the world, the entire time and space is also in danger now._'' ''_Why?_'' ''_Because they have contacted with another dimension. This could make the two dimensions crash between themselves. Anyone knows what could happen after that. But there's a big possibility of this finishing with an explosion bigger than the Big Ban theory…_'' ''_So, it would mean the end of the world?_'' ''_Not only the world, also the entire universe…_'' Then shadow was interrupted by a close explosion. All of them saw it and all of them ran to know what was going on.

The explosion was nothing more than a crash. A extrange capsule was found inside there.

''Is that an alien ship?'' Fleed said. ''No way, aliens do not exist!'' Chon said. ''Well, actually it would not be the first time we find some aliens...'' Sonic said. Then the capsule door opened. Everyone was surprised. They did not know what was coming out of there. Then a robotic hand showed itself. A black hood was covering whathever was coming from the ship. Only two glowing eyes and his hands were visible. Light blue and red eyes. The hand had a strange kind of metal. His arms were black and white and had some yellow spikes on them. ''Sonic the hedgehog?'' It asked. ''Y-yeah it's me.'' Sonic said. ''we finally meet, you surelly don't know me, but I know much things of you…'' ''Uuuh… who are you?'' ''Hmhmhm… my name is G-mel. I was created by Silver Sonic thanks to one of Eggman's blueprints.'' ''Created by… Silver Sonic!'' ''Hmhmhm...'' ''If you were created by Silver Sonic then you are not friendly!'' Shadow said. ''Oh, what's this… my data say you are the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog. I see that my master was right, you betrayed him…'' ''Grrr. Enough talking you android, stand aside, I will take care of him!'' ''As you wish, we will see who is the real ultimate life form!''

Shadow and G-mel started to fight, Shadow tried kicking him but G-mel aboved it very fast. Then he did the same attack that Shadow did, three fast kicks wich got Shadow on the chest. Then he grabbed Shadow from one leg and throwed him in direction to the sky. Then he charged against him. Flying with the same speed as Sonic running. He punched Shadow on the face and left him fall. Shadow then fell to the ground. He then jumped and punched the robot. G-mel was the one falling now, but he took Shadow with him. Shadow's leg was trapped by G-mel, who, while falling, punched him on the chest and used him as platform. They crashed.

''You are not so good as you think you lonely wolf.'' G-mel said. ''Just wait and see!'' Shadow said. He punched G-mel making him fall. ''Chaos…'' Shadow was charging his chaos blast ''Perfect.'' G-mel said. ''BLAST!'' A great explosion surrounded the zone. G-mel was standing there like if nothing had happen. Shadow was trying to recover energy will looking at that android wich did not seem to get any damage from a Chaos Blast at maximum power. ''*pant* Damn it, you should have to be dead!'' ''Hmph. You call that a Chaos Blast? I WILL SHOW YOU A REAL CHAOS BLAST!'' ''W-what?'' ''Chaos…'' ''But that's not possible!'' ''BLAST!'' another explosion surrounded the zone. Sonic and the others were looking at it. Some were on an increidible fear. Others ready to enter in that zone to aid Shadow when the blast was down. Sonic, Chon and Fleed ran into the battle zone to aid shadow. He lost consciousness and G-mel was taking the green emerald away from him. ''You don't deserve it, you don't even deserve to be called the ultimate life form, you are nothing than a worm compared with me!'' ''Hey don't touch him!'' Sonic yelled to G-mel. ''Hmhm. What will you do to me Sonic? Will you Blast me away? No, you can't do anything against me!'' ''ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH YOU METAL HEAD!'' Chon yelled while throwing fire balls to him. ''Impressive. But not enough to take me down.'' Sonic charged a Spin Dash while Chon keeped throwing him fireballs, Fleed went to Shadow and started to heal him with his powers. ''I don't think so.'' G-mel said. He then kicked Sonic when he rolled to him. Sonic crashed against Chon and then G-mel transformed his right arm into a laser cannon, he looked at Shadow. ''Burn in hell, Shadow the hedgehog!'' He said while charging a beam. But right on the last moment a hammer crushed his hand against the ground and the blast exploded on G-mel. He then looked around, he saw Amy with his hammer ready to do a second hit. ''Can't we talk about this?'' He said ''Never touch Sonic again!'' Said Amy. Then she throwed him away with the hammer and G-mell fell right in front of Shadow. Wich still did not recover consciusness. G-mel looked around and saw Amy coming at him ''NOT AGAIN, I HATE THE PAIN YOU LEFT ON MY HEAD!'' he then blasted her. ''AMY!'' Sonic screamed while recovering. A dark blue aura was surrounding Sonic, he was turning darker and his spikes were going up. He's eyes were turning completely white and his skin was now black. He turned into Dark Sonic. ''Hmph if you turned into dark so fast after I blasted her can just be because you feel-'' Sonic throwed a dark energy ball at him before he could end of talking. ''Impressive… but that's not enough to stop me'' Shadow then woke up and saw Dark Sonic fighthing against G-mel. ''_Dark Sonic? That can't be good_'' he thought. ''You fool, do you know what you did G-mel?'' Shadow said. ''Anyone can stop Sonic when he turns into that form!'' ''So it was true, the hero has a dark side… we will see again, Sonic the hedgehog…'' G-mel started to warp. In question of seconds he completely dissapeared. Sonic was not turning back to normal, he needed to take he's wrath out. But G-mel was gone. He then looked around, he saw Shadow walking at him. He was healed and recovered but he had no energy for Chaos Blasts or Chaos Controls, after loosing his Chaos Emerald he could not do anything of that. ''_Damn it, he saw me. Now he will fight me. I can't knock him out now, I don't have enough power to beat him… Maybe I could try to use some low powered Chaos Spears but that won't be enough to stop him… Wait a minute, if I use all my energy on a Chaos Spear on that wall, it can maybe knock him out!_'' Sonic started to walk to Shadow's direction. He then used all the energy he had left to throw a Chaos Spear at maximum power to the wall. A group of rocks falled on Sonic. ''_I hope that knocks him out…_'' It actually did. Sonic got knocked out for a big while.

Meanwhile Sonic was knocked out, G-mel was looking for great warriors to copy their habilities. He walked over the city and saw much people, when finally he heard something interesting: ''Get out of here, fast I will handle against them!'' Then he saw two boys were running from a street. G-mel was hiding behind a car to see what was going on. There was a group of three humans with sunglasses and black jackets. some of them had tattoos of a skull with a snake on it in their arms. They were a little gang of thiefs. They were facing a white fox with blue eyes, white shoes, blue pants and a yellow shirt. ''You are going to pay for the two of them boy.'' One of the gang said. ''We will see about it'' The fox said. ''Heh, who do you think you are?'' ''I know what I'm not: thief scumb.'' ''Ok, you asked for it.'' One of the thief punched him on the hand. Then he started to scream in pain he had two of his fingers broken. He looked at him in fear and saw that the fox turned into metal. ''What the hell are you?'' One of the thiefs said. ''My name does not concern you, but you will pay for your crimes today.'' ''All right, I am going to end with this freak!'' One of them pointed at the fox head with a pistol and shooted it. The Fox turned into water and the bullet destroyed a car's window, the window of the car were G-mel was hiding. ''_For one second I thought I was going to loose my head!_'' G-mel thought. He keeped watching. The fox, wich keeped in water state changed back to normal. ''I see you want to fight…'' He said to the thiefs. ''I'm out of here!'' One said while running. The other three followed him leaving behind the one who shooted the fox. ''C-can't we t-talk about it? Be friends or something like that?'' The thief said in real fear. ''No.'' The fox turned into rock and throwed the thief against a wall. The thief was not dead but he had his legs broken. Then a car came. ''Damn it boy, how many times I told you to don't use your powers in public?'' Said a voice inside of the car. ''Hey, I was not being watched by anyone than the thiefs…'' The fox said. ''Look Vince, you know that the G.U.N. Will freak out if they know your existance or your powers, that's the cause I have been hiding you for so long. Just use your powers if anyone is going to scape.'' ''I can go after the other thiefs if you want.'' ''No, forget about them, I already called the police to come here and take the guy they left behind. Now enter in the car…'' Then the other window opened and shooted at G-mel with a silenced gun. ''_Damn it, they discovered me!_'' From inside the car the fox could be heard: ''Is just a robot, I am sure he will not say nothing let him go!'' G-mel charged against the car and flipped it. Then he tooke the man with the gun from the neck and pointed at him with his laser cannon. ''Never shoot an android created to copy skills.'' G-mel charged the shot of the blast and the Man said: Vince please do something!'' The fox turned into metal and punched G-mel away from them. ''Listen robot, I am sorry for what my friend did to you, but I can't allow you to kill him.'' He said. ''Hm. I will let him life just for one thing.'' ''What thing?'' ''You have been very useful to me allowing to watch that fight. I will not tell anyone of your existance. I don't work for those damn G.U.N. Have peace and thank you for the skills.'' ''What are you talking about?'' ''Hmhmhm. The explanation is long and I don't have time enough. See ya.'' G-mel said while leaving. ''W-WAIT! He's gone… what did he mean with that?'' G-mel flew around some skyscrapers and then he stopped on one of them. He looked around, he had to find more greater warriors. ''Hmmm… A bank robery there but only police officers taking care… what's that?'' He saw a flash on the mountains wich were surrounding the city, a flash like an electric attack. ''Hmhm time to see some more…'' He flew to the mountains and found A Yellow hedgehog with blue pants and sparks floating around him; fighting against a lizard with sunglasses. The two noticed his pressence and kept fighting as nothing strange was happening. Some meters aways he found a group of people looking at him. He joined the group and watched them. ''Why are they fighting?'' He asked. ''They are fighting for a treasure that they found at the same time.'' One of the guys looking the fight said. ''What treasure?'' Then the guy pointed at a Chaos Emerald wich was on a table. ''Oh my gosh, the yellow Chaos Emerald!'' G-mel ran to the emerald and then was stopped by the hedgehog and the lizard. ''If you want it, you have to win it on a battle'' The two said at the same time. ''If you want to die at this young, so be it.'' G-mel punched both of them at the same time. The lizard landed K.O. after the hit. ''Poor Joe, he never had any special power than eating people… but not as me you robot'' The hedgehog said. Then the sparks came together and turned into a fire ball. ''_Fire skills? That could be useful._'' G-mel thought. When the hedgehog throwed the fire ball at him G-mel used his new adquired habilities and turned into water. The fire ball did just nothing to him. ''Water? You've got to be kidding me!'' The hedgehog said. G-mel came back to his normal form and transformed his hand into a laser cannon again, ''Any last words before being blown up?'' G-mel said. ''Heh.'' G-mel then fired his cannon and the guy turned into ashes literally. ''What the hell? My cannon does not do that!'' ''Hey robo-head, look behind!'' He could hear the hedgehog's voice behind him. He turned around and he saw the hedgehog with a fire aura surrounding him. ''Wanna play with hot things? So be it, I will fight the fire with fire.'' ''I don't think so.'' The hedgehog did some moves with his hands and hundreds of fireballs started to fall from the sky to G-mel's position. ''A simple direct hit.'' The hedgehog said happy. ''You will need something better than that!'' The hedgehog turned around and saw a robotic fist coming right to his face. ''Shi-'' The fist knocked him out. ''Thanks for the new attacks. Looser. Now I will take the Chaos Emerald.'' ''_This city is full of fighters and warriors. I must remember to come back again some day to get new habilities._'' He thought.

**Now, G-mel has been completed and we know Nightmare's past. We've seen G-mel in action and saw him doing copies of great fighters habilities. This also does some questions:**

**Will G-mel keep searching for more great warriors?**

**Was that apparition of G-mel the plan of Silver Sonic?**

**Who is this Vince guy?**

**Will the lizard and the yellow hedgehog appear in more episodes?**

**All this, and more in the next chapter.**


	6. Plan A

**The ****Trully Pain.**

**Chapter 6: Plan A.**

**Secret base of the desert. 03:05 AM**

''_It has been a week since we came to this dimension. We found some allies who want to kill the Sonic of this world. I have studied them closely. Their leader is a complete fool, he allowed me to 'update' him. That will be he's worst error. He's now silver sonic V.0.2. He does not know very well how to use he's new powers but will be a perfect warrior under my command…''_

''_My mind control powers only work in organic creatures but__ they can work on an android if it has some implants. Shortly I will be the master and that fool of Silver Sonic will just be another android under my service. And if I control him, I will control his recent adquired army… This dimension will end under the control of Emperor Nightmare, the controller of worlds.''_

''Nightmare?'' A voice made him stop daydreaming. He was on his room of the base, looking to the moon across the window. ''What do you want Silver Sonic?'' He said. ''G-mel finally did his first encounter against Sonic and his friends. He followed all the orders correctly and he has been traveling to different towns searching strong warriors. It's your turn.'' ''I see, how is going that new body?'' ''Is perfect, better than that one wich Eggman did to me. He never thinked in hands transformable into rocket launchers…'' ''I see, and tell me one thing about Mecha Sonic. Has he already transfered his memory to the new body?'' ''I don't know Nightmare. But let's stop talking, you have to go and do your part.'' ''As you wish.'' Nightmare had a important mission: return Shadow at their side. Only a fully charged Chaos Blast from Shadow could fire the cannon. ''_That Shadow, Will he be like the mine of my dimension? Will he be a stupid hedgehog wich never tried to discover nothing but powerful enough to stop an army? I will have to see it by myself…_'' Nightmare arrived to the control room, inside of it where the other androids under his command. ''Numbers communicate G-mel to find Shadow the hedgehog. Mechanics. You are coming with me…''

Meanwhile at Chon and Fleed's house…

Everybody was sleeping except Tails and Shadow. Shadow was looking over the T.V. Searching something good enough to see. Tails was with a little computer. Anyone knew what was he doing. The Tv then said: ''Breaking news, the central part of Westopolis is on flames, we have found a black android with yellow and white marks destroying everything for no current reason…'' Tails then looked at Shadow. Shadow had a smile in his face. ''The reason of that destruction is to make me appear, he knows that the ultimate life form does not need to sleep.'' Shadow then walked over the door. ''Tails then said. Wait Shadow! You already saw that he was very powerful, even you could not stop him. How are you going to beat him?'' ''Hmph, listen little boy, I will not let that crazed android destroy the city. I have planned a way to beat him. I just need to take back my Chaos Emerald.'' Shadow then closed the door. ''You're_ going to pay for what you did to me before, G-mel. I did not forget it, a week is not enough to make me forget… I will recover __**my**__ emerald!_''

Back on Tails ''_This is just increidible, I think I could never turn to do this if they discover me again. I never entered inside Eggman's principal computer data from a normal computer like this one. Let's see if I can find some info about this G-mel...'' _Tails fast hacked some passwords and finally arrived to something interesting… ''_Project G?_'' He clicked on the document. Hundreds of blueprints appeared, also documents of dr. Eggman's diary. He finally found it, a weak point on G-mel.

Meanwhile on the desert base…

''Sir I found someone trying to hack the main frame's security!'' Numbers said. ''What? Where he is right now?'' Silver Sonic replied. ''He's inside project G. He's really good I hardly can't stop him.'' Numbers said. ''… It must be Tails'' ''Who?'' Miles Prower, he's alias here in our dimension is Tails.'' ''Oh I see he is not like the Miles of our dimension.'' Numbers said ''I am the brain of our team but the Miles of our dimension is just a warrior.'' ''Tell me, how is it going?'' ''He's reading all the blueprints of the G-mel that the Robotnik of your dimension created. I am trying to secure it.''

Going back to Tails…

He keeped looking when suddenly an access code warning appeared ''_I've been discovered_'' He wrote something on the computer. Then a new screen opened and a code of numbers was revealed. He copied and pasted the code and started transfering a copy of everything to his computer. ''_Faster faster…_''

Back to Numbers and the others…

''Damn it! He passed my security system!'' Numbers shoutted. Mecha Sonic then opened the door, he was wearing his new armor. A better model of him. He had a new voice and new abilities. Just like Silver Sonic, Nightmare and his team created it for him. ''So, you are not so good as you were thinking? Tails won you in your own game?'' Mecha Sonic said, Joking at him. ''Damn you Mecha, I can beat him. I know it! I builded the armor you are wearing. He could not do anything like that. Just give me some time…'' ''Hmph.'' Then Mecha looked at an Egg-pawn. It was, like all the other eggpawns on the control room, helping Numbers to take Tails out of their sistem. He punched him and yelled: ''Out of my way you idiot, I will do this by myself!'' Numbers and Mecha started typing on the computers. They had no much more time before Tails could transfer everything related to G-mel.

Back on Tails...

''Come on, come on just a little bit more!'' Security passwords started appearing on his computer. Then the computer security system sent a message: Detected malicious code… ''Oh no!''

Back at Numbers.

''Now **we** are inside his computer, I will be sure of that he will never have the opportunity to use it…'' Numbers said. ''Just do it fast.'' Silver Sonic said. ''As you wish, Mecha you could help me go faster?'' ''Hmph. Remember that I am a copy of the fastest thing of the world? This will be done in a matter of seconds!''

Meanwhile on Westopolis…

G-mel kept destroying everything he found on his way until a group of G.U.N. mechs stopped him. Not for long…

''Freeze! You are under arrest. If you do any move we will shot!'' One of them said. G-mel looked around, he saw that there where three mechs on his back, two in front of him and an helicopter sending G.U.N. Soldiers from above ''Hmhm… Circles around me will never work. CHAOS…!'' The soldier at command saw what was coming to them and yelled: OPEN FIRE, OPEN FIRE!'' ''…BLAST!'' The explosion of the Chaos Blast surrounded the area. He was in the middle of dead or injured G.U.N. Soldiers and destroyed mechs. ''You are nothing against me. The one I am searching for is Shadow…''

Back at Tails.

''Damn it! They are removing everything!'' Tails shouted ''Wow what's goin' on Tails?'' Sonic said while going down stairs. ''You woke me up with all that yelling!'' ''I am sorry Sonic but I found a weak point on G-mel by hacking their main frame and now they hacked my computer!'' ''Ok, that can't be good!'' ''Sure it isn't, I can't control the 50% of my own computer! They are removing everything and I can't do absolutely anything!'' ''Have you tried on shutting it down?'' ''But that would destroy everything I am downloading!'' ''Better loose the opportunity to know how to beat G-mel than loosing all the info you have inside of it!'' ''Y-yeah, you're right.''

Back at Numbers…

''Hehe shortly we will have all the info they adquired in their adventures and they will not have nothing. We will know some of their weak points!'' Mecha said. Then the Numbers and Mecha looked at a little message on their screens. ''NO!'' The two yelled at the same time ''What happens?'' Silver Sonic asked ''T-the connection to their computer has been lost, they have maybe shutted it down.'' Numbers said. ''Hmph what did you discover that we don't already know anyways?'' ''… actually nothing. I only could copy some blueprints of Miles projects.'' ''Well, let's see them…''

Back at Westopolis…

G-mel kept destroying everything he found, over all the chaos the citizens were getting evacuated. G-mel the turned to his right. He found a little girl, alone crying in fear. He aimed his cannon on her. Charged the shot but then he stopped. ''Why I… can't… shoot her? My arm does not follow… my orders!'' The charged beam exploded inside of his own cannon. With the explosion he heard someone yelling in pain, a male voice. When he could he enabled his sensors. He found a camoflaged chameleon hurted by the explosion. ''So, Espio I guess?'' ''How do you know me?'' ''Hmhm. Does that care? I will maybe have some fun meanwhile I wait for Shadow, alone you are nothing against me!'' ''I am not alone!'' A little bee flew down and stopped in front of Espio. G-mel started to laugh. ''That's your help? Ha ha what can he do? Fly around while I crush your body?'' Charmy (the bee) was offended with that and started to fly around G-mel's head. ''I can actually distract you long enough.'' ''Enough for what?'' ''FOR THIS!'' a voice from behind of G-mel yelled. G-mel turned around and saw a crocodile falling on him. ''God damn…'' ''Never try to beat out the Chaotix team boy, even if you're an android!'' The croc said. ''Just in time, Vector, Charmy I am glad you have come so fast.'' Espio said. ''Hey always there when you need it!'' Vector said. ''Yeah but… that was quite easy, how could he do so much destruction to be beated so fast?'' Charmy asked. ''CHAOS…'' ''Oh well that's gonna hurt…'' Vector said. ''…BLAST!'' Espio, Charmy and Vectory were pushed away for the explosion. Vector slammed the wall of a building, Charmy just flew across the window of the same building and Espio rolled over the ground. ''Pathetic. Shadow's taking so long, if he does not come fast you three will die by my cannon blast!'' G-mel said. ''You're searching for me?'' G-mel turned around, Shadow was there standing over a pile of broken G.U.N. Mechs. ''Shadow, finally you're here!'' ''Hmph. I am here to recover what's mine!'' ''Ha! You don't deserve that Emerald!'' ''we'll see about that!''

Shadow charged against G-mel and kicked him but G-mel blocked the kick. Then Shadow left a smile go and jumped on G-mel's hands wich were blocking Shadow's leg, with the jump he did another kick this time on the face, G-mel did not have time to react and slammed against a trash can. ''There is where you should be, you are nothing more than a pile of junk!'' Shadow said.'' G-mel woke up and noticed that a black liquid was going out of his robotick neck. ''_A fissure?_'' Shadow also noticed about the black liquid falling from the neck. ''Oh, it seems that androids have their own 'blood', tell me how does that feel?'' Shadow said. ''Hmph I don't sense nothing, BRING IT ON SHADOW!'' G-mel charged this time. He punched shadow on the chest and then kicked him on the face sending him backwards against the floor. Shadow woke up and spat some blood from his mouth. ''Is that all you've got android? I will show you a lesson!'' The two charged at the same time, their punchs were smashing one each other until G-mel did an upper-cut making Shadow loose terrain. Shadow then jumped over a wall and did a homing attack to G-mel, throwing him to the ground.

G-mel was starting to feel weak. He looked around his bodt and found another fissure in his right arm and another in his left leg. Oil was falling from the two wounds. ''_Is not possible… He's stronger than the last time... how did he become so strong so fast?_'' Shadow also had some more wounds. He had blood falling from the nouse and the mouth, his right leg got some cuts with the form of fingers, his chest had blood and his left ear got also blood in it. ''Party ends here G-mel, surrender and I promise you a fast death!'' ''N…never, Shadow, you are not going to stop… me… not here…'' ''As you wish. Come here and face your death!'' G-mel did a short laugh and said: ''I'm gonna beat you with one hand Sha-'' ''ENOUGH!'' The two turned to the left, they could see two androids one wich looked exactly like Sonic but white and the other was the Mecha version of Shadow. ''W-who are you?'' Shadow said. ''I am Nightmare, Emperor of my dimension, controller of worlds!'' The android said. ''Stand aside, I have nothing against you!'' ''Hmhmhm. But Silver Sonic needs you alive to proceed with the cannon, and you are coming with me!'' ''First you will have to beat me!'' I could but I have no time to fight now, so what about if I give you a headache and control your legs to make you follow us?'' ''Hmph! How are you going to- UGH!'' Shadow knelt down with his hands on his head. ''What are you... GAH!'' ''Nightmare, stop this is my fight!'' G-mel said. Nightmare just looked at him and raised an eyebrown up. ''Look at yourself G-mel, all those cuts on your body, you cannot keep fighting, you must rest and get some repairs.'' G-mel was close to reply against that comment but then he looked down and said ''Damn it, I hate when you're right, Nightmare!'' ''Good, I see you are not stupid G-mel. Mechanics take a look on our 'friend', if he somehow scapes from my mind control and tries to go away… Kill him.'' ''Yes my lord.'' ''Damn you android… my legs… I… can't control… them!''

Back with Sonic and Tails.

''Shadow left a big time ago… I hope his allright.'' Tails said. ''Aw maaaan Shadow always gets all the fun when the others are resting… but knowing him he will surelly have already kicked G-mel's butt out of Westopolis.'' Sonic turned on the T.V. And the two where shocked of what they were looking. Shadow was knelt down screaming in pain around a city on flames. ''…And this strange white android is somehow manipulating Shadow from a distance. I can hear shadow screaming from here!'' The T.V. Said. Then Nightmare looked at the camera. ''I-I-I-IT HAS SEEN US!'' The cameran man shouted. ''Relax, we are on an helicopter hundreds of feet away what could he-'' Nightmare flew and standed in front of the camera looking at it over an arm of distance. ''Well, well, well. What we've got here? Breaking news for the people of Mobius?'' Nightmare siad. ''I am sure you all know who Sonic is. Shortly you will know how I will destroy him. Don't you?'' He took the cameraman wich kept having the camera and told him face to face: ''I am just going to show a bit of my tirany to the spectators… hmhmhm HAHAHAHA!'' Soon the image of the camera falling could be seen and a human scream with sounds of sparks and lighthings could be heard close to it. The camera then crashed against the Westopolis destroyed road and the image went off. The reporter could still be heard thanks to his microphone. ''Oh my god he's electrocuting Steve, take us out of-'' A explosion then was heard and then Nightmare could be heard: ''I guess this microphone keeps working. Listen to me Sonic, if you are hearing this, we will see if you are really the fastest creature in the world. The helicopter is falling at high speed, there are three people inside of it: the reporter, the pilot and the injured cameraman if you don't come like over a minute and thirty seconds, the will crash. Hmhmhmhm see you…'' Sonic and Tails were watching those images with horror.

Then Sonic started to rush over Westopolis, Chon and Fleed's hidden house was not at a very long distance of it, Sonic arrived then in thirty seconds, he only had a minute to save all that people inside of it. The Helicopter was falling between two buildings, giving Sonic the oportunity to do homing attacks between them until reach the helicopter. So he rean over them and started doing homing attacks just as how he planed he arrived over the helicopter in a matter of seconds. ''Alright misters come with me to salvation!'' He took the cameraman and the reporter. You too fly-guy When He was going to take the pilot he noticed that the pilot had blood on his head and there was blood over the helicopter's controls, It was too late… ''_Damn it. I am sorry_'' He thought. Then he jumped off the helicopter and ran over the building wall, whe he reached the ground he left the cameraman and the reporter on it while he kept running over Shadow's direction. When he arrived he found Nightmare standing there while the others already left with Shadow captive. ''So… you are Sonic! I've been waiting you.'' ''Damn you! You were going to kill innocent people for no reason!'' ''And what if I was? It made you finally appear!'' ''Y-You would kill innocent lives just to face me? You are a monster!'' ''No, I am a king. An emperor I decide who lives and who doesn't when I want and where I want. And if I need to kill the entire world to make you appear, so be it!'' Nightmare Shout with a smile. ''Just look at me, Sonic I am exactly like you, I only have different colour and I am made of metal but for all the other things I am identical. I know ALL your moves. You can't simply stop me.'' ''We'll see about that metal brain!'' ''Hmhm as you wish organic scumb!''

Sonic charged against Nightmare and tried to kicked him on the face but Nightmare just blocked it and took Sonic from the leg. ''Let's see how much many holes can I do to this buildings with you as hammer before breaking you into peaces…'' Nightmare said.

**Aaaand here I put the end of the chapter. I will try to do another '****long****' chapter for this week because next week I go on vacations and I will surelly don't have time enough to do this.**

**We will see Nightmare fighting against Sonic, Who will win?**

**Shadow has been captured, will he turn sides again?**

**And what are the real Nightmare's plans for his new adquired ''allies''?**

**That and more on the next chapter! ^^ (also I know I said you would discover more things abou Vince in this chapter, I must say sorry, you will have to wait until Nightmare and Sonic's fight over D:)**


	7. A new rival

**Author's note. - I have decided to do some short chapters maybe one every one or two days until friday for this week. They will be short but will be coming fast. There are possibilities to even have two or three chapters in one day. Now enjoy and please review**

**The Trully Pain.**

**Chapter 7****: A new rival.**

Sonic was being, literally, used as a hammer against the walls of different buildings. With his leg on Nightmare's hand he did not have so much many opportunities to free himself. Finally after ten hits against walls a second G.U.N. ground support battalion came to westopolis. Nightmare already saw that coming. He dropped Sonic to the ground. ''Listen to me Sonic, if you think they are going to stop me, you are wrong.'' He said. ''Oh I suppose that you think you can stop them alone, don't you?'' Sonic replied. ''I don't think it, I Know I could do it but I am occuped with you so...'' He raised his hand over the mouth, a communicator could be seen it. The image of Silver Sonic could be seen. ''Time to turn off the invisible field.'' Nightmare told to him. ''Finally, Time to enter in action, shut down the invisible field!'' Silver Sonic replied A fleet of Eggman airships could be seen appearing from nowhere, dropping Egg-Pawns, Gunner-bots, etc. The G.U.N. Reinforcements were fastly outnumbered. The tanks fired against Eggman's fleet cannons, The cannons did not seem to suffer any damage. Then the ships returned fire bombing out the biggest part of tanks that the G.U.N. Had. Fastly more G.U.N. Reinforcements came: Ground, Air and Robotic support fastly came to fight back.

Nightmare was looking the battle from a safe spot, a big distance away from the battle. Then he faced Sonic. ''Look at it Sonic, crashing against our fleet's defences they cannot stop us and you know it, surrender now you still can and you will maybe save yourself to face the death.'' He said. ''Never. I preffear death than left my friends alone in the fight.'' ''Oh, yes your friends, I don't see anyone of them here to aid you. I don't even belive they really care of you. You are alone, Sonic and no one is going to save you.'' ''We don't think so!'' Nightmare turned back and looked the Chaotix getting regroupped. ''You three are going to stop me? Pathetic, you could not even beat G-mel!'' ''But we saw Sonic beating villians a lot worst than you. He can beat you and we are going to help him to do so.'' Charmy said. ''Yeah'' The other two said. ''Thanks guys. Let's show this android a lesson.'' Sonic said. ''Hmhmhm So be it, you all will die in my hands!''

Meanwhile the battle over the G.U.N. And the androids was going worst. More and more airships were coming dropping everytime more robots. The G.U.N. Had no possibilities to win. Their tanks were blown, their troops were wounded, their air support was getting crushed… They could only stand until the end and face a death with honour. Then the best support came. The G.U.N. sent a Mech battalion. The robots were being fast crushed by the Mechs fastly but when they killed one other five appeared from another ship. There was nothing to do.

Back to Nightmare…

Sonic and the Chaotix were trying to beat out Nightmare. The Chaotix jumped on him while Sonic was charging a Spin Dash. Even that did not work. Nightmare fastly blasted the area with the beams coming out of his eyes, sending the Chaotix and Sonic flying backwards. He then started to charge after every single one of them. The first was Vector who kept falling from the blast. He punched him on the chest and then he did an upper-cut on his face. Finally he blasted them with his eye's beam, knocking him in the act. Then he turned to face Espio. Espio could luckily control the fall and stopped on a building, starting to run over the rooftops into Nightmare's direction. Nightmare already noticed about that of, how he was not falling like Vector, Espio would be a higher thread. But not so high to stop him. Nightmare charged against him to punch him on the face but Espio aboved the attack and turned invisible. Then he did some kicks on Nightmare. Nightmare, already tired of getting hit and don't see anyone around, blasted the area and knocked out Espio. He then turned to face Charmy who was charging at him. Actually Charmy succefully punched Nightmare on the face thanks to his charge but that only made Nightmare go more angry. In a matter of seconds he got Charmy on one hand and a fully charged blast on the other. Sonic then appeared and kicked Nightmare on the back. ''Wasn't me the one who you wanted to fight metal brain?'' He said. ''You're gonna pay for what you called me.'' Nightmare said while dropping Charmy.

Back with the G.U.N. some soldiers were reporting the situation of the battle. ''We are getting outnumbered again. There are all the time more robots destroying our troops, actually I would say there are five robots more for everyone we kill. Their airships keep blasting our troops and our vehicles and outposts are their first objective.'' ''*Bzzzz* Re- *Bzzzzt* -at all the troops to *bzzz* -utposts out of their shoot- *bzzz* range and fall maintain the *bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*'' The voice behind the Radio could not be heard anymore ''HQ Here black panther, HQ respond.'' ''They have cut our communications sir!'' A soldier said. ''Fall back to the outposts out of their range, we must try to stand much longer we can on there.'' ''Yes sir!'' The soldiers yelling fallback could be heard over the G.U.N. Most of them were getting shot from the backs while retreating. Others were sacrificing their lives to cover those who were reatreating. And others were shooting while going backwards to find an outpost out of the enemy range while taking much many robots as they could while retreating. Then the master airship where Silver Sonic was came to the battle. It started blasting outposts, buildings, vehicles, troops, etc. The hundreds of injured soldiers were being evacuated on helicopters while the others kept trying to mantain the outpost under their control until being evacuatted.

Meanwhile. Sonic and Nightmare kept fighting. Sonic finally could break Nightmare's defence. Nightmare was going back to the offensive when the communicator shoutted: ''Nightmare this is Mecha Sonic, do you copy?'' ''Yes, what do you want?'' ''Come back to the ship. We have won the battle, I repeat. Back to the ship the G.U.N. Troops are retreating and we are going to test the Warp Vortex. Anything wich keeps on the city will be blasted and turned into dust. Go back to the ship NOW!'' ''Looks like that I finally will not be the one who was going to kill you, Sonic. Prepare to face the wrath of the Warp Vortex!'' Nightmare said while flying up to the ship. ''NO COME BACK HERE COWARD YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Damn it, they are going to blast what's left of the city and all the living things close to it, including G.U.N. I must stop them. But how?'' ''SONIC!'' Sonic looked around, He could see the Blue Typhon on the Sky and the Tornado X coming out of it. ''Jump on the Tornado Sonic, we are going to evacuate everyone inside the Blue Typhon!'' Tails Shouted. ''Roget that buddy! Is there place for the Chaotix too?'' ''Sure, come on!'' Sonic picked up Espio and Vector and dropped them inside the Tornado X Charmy just flew inside already. Sonic jumped on a wing of the Tornado X and the flew out of the battle meanwhile the G.U.N. Were being evacuated inside of the Blue Typhon.

Meanwhile inside of the master airship The Warp Vortex cannon was visible with Shadow captured on a energy generator. Nightmare Mind-controlled him and catch the Chaos Emerald wich was left by G-mel inside of the generator close to him. The power of the emerald was running inside Shadow. Then he was forced to do a Chaos Blast at maximum power by the mind control. The cannon blasted the area and where before was Westopolis there was a desert now. Everyone was looking horrorized how the entire city got destroyed by a single purple beam. A G.U.N. Soldier knelt down. ''We… can't stop that cannon.'' He said while removing his helmet. ''The house of hundreds of families destroyed.'' The biggest part of the soldiers looked down. Finally a G.U.N. General said: ''Soldiers prepare yourselves. I have been sent a transmision with orders of the H.Q.'' He did a little pause and then said: ''War has just begun…''

**Here I let it. A short chapter waiting for the next wich will come out over tomorrow on the Morning or maybe this night.**

**Next ****Chapter: Dawning of the war.**

**please review ^^.**


	8. Dawning of the war

**Author's note. – Sorry I'm late in uploading this, I promised you over the morning but I had a problem. ****My mouse got broken and I could not click over publish. Luckily I found a new mouse. Is not so good as the one I had before but, hey meanwhile I can keep uploading my fanfics…**

**The Trully Pain**

**Chapter 8: Dawning of the war.**

The G.U.N. Saw they could not defeat their enemy alone this time, recruitment offices were over every city on the world. The secret base of Eggman, now of Silver Sonic, on the Mazuri desert. (It was obvius that the base was of Eggman before just by looking the form of the door…) Did not have any troop on it now, everything was inside the airships ready to do the next attack.

Capital City was on red alert, Silver Sonic's fleet was moving in it's direction. And after looking of what the Warp Vortex is able to do, They already knew that they had to evacuate the citizens fast. The biggest part of the inhabitants of the city was already evacuated when the fleet was dropping it's troops. At the command of the fleet's attack was this time G-mel. The G.U.N. Already had their defensive positions ready. And the Blue Typhon was equipped with new weapons. Now, the Blue Typhon was temporally under G.U.N. Control as master airship for the G.U.N. New airships were also getting build, to do the part of different moving fortress. Five airships under G.U.N. Command were ready to defend capital city and drop troops as faster as possible. Rouge, Sonic, Chon, Fleed and Tails had a special mission: infiltrate in the master airship and destroy the cannon. And if it's possible free Shadow. ''But to enter in the master airship it must come to the battle. Are you sure your troops could stand the attack of that ship? It ussually comes when the other airships have destroyed the biggest part of the army…'' Sonic said. ''You are forgetting that this time **I** will command the defense.'' Said a Man. It had the eyes of two colours. One was blue and the other was brown. He got grey short hair and weared a grey general shirt and grey pants. He also had gloves covering his hands and black shoes. It was the G.U.N. Commander. No doubt of it. ''It's our time to strike back, and you will take care of that the weapon does not work. I want them down before giving them an opporunity to shoot.'' He said. ''Yeah, but if it appears will only appear to shoot the cannon.'' Sonic replied. The gun commander nodded and said: ''That's why we are building this new airships and the Blue Typhon has weapons. If we destroy enough airships the master airship will be forced to come. Then you will have to infiltrate inside meanwhile our ships distract it to shoot the Warp Vortex.

But meanwhile, in the Master Airship of Silver Sonic's fleet. Shadow was captive and tortured. He was in front of Silver Sonic. ''For last time Shadow, join us by yourself and you will stop the pain.'' Silver Sonic said. ''For last time lot of junk. No!'' ''Hmph very well then. Keep torturing him all you want but don't kill him, we need him to fire the cannon. ''Yes-sir!'' An Egg-Pawn said while leaving with Shadow. Then it could be heard Shadow yelling: ''I was thinking you just wanted to change the things. You are blind like Metal!'' ''_And I am changing the things. The humanity will now be a slave race or a dead race…_'' He thought. Mecha Sonic was standing there, looking how his brother was changing more every day, like if something was controlling him. ''Tell me brother, do you trust on Nightmare?'' Mecha Sonic asked to him. ''Completely, and You Mecha?'' Silver Sonic said. ''No I don't, brother I think they plan a betrayal on us we-'' ''How you dare to say that Mecha? They gave us support, they gave us new bodies, they are loyal and nothing is going to change it. They offered themselves to help! They want the death of Sonic as how we do!'' ''Look at you brother, look how are you calling me 'Mecha', that's how they call me. Look how are you changing. You did not wanted that cannon before and now you can't think in any other thing than that! They are controlling you!'' Nightmare was listening everything from behind the door. ''_So bad that I forgot to put mind control implants on Mecha Sonic… wait, Silver Sonic have them… hehehe…_'' He raised his had over a half opened door, anyone noticed about it. Then he controlled Silver Sonic. ''Allright 'brother' you have made me loose my patience. I see that you don't trust on anyone now, not even me. Consider yourself exiled. Get out of my ship NOW!'' Silver Sonic said. ''As you wish, 'brother' but remember my words: I will return to get my revenge. Even if I have to kill you I will destroy that idiot of Nightmare.'' Mecha replied while leaving. When he went out he saw Nightmare coming. Nightmare had a smile on his face. ''I guess we will not see you again around here.'' He said. ''You did it, you made him do it!'' Mecha said. Fastly he caught Nightmare from the neck aiming him with his new adquired cannon hand. In less than a second he saw that there were three gunnerbots and Silver Sonic aiming at him with his weapons. He dropped Nightmare, looked down and said: ''You will be dead before this month ends…'' Mecha said. ''I doubt it, Mecha. Now leave of **MY** ship!'' Mecha looked at him with wrath. Nightmare raised an eyebrown and said: ''What are you waiting for? Leave now.'' Mecha just flew out of the ship doing a hole on the roof.

Mecha Sonic just flew in direction to capital city faster than the airships. The G.U.N. Detected him and started to open fire with the cannons tanks and everything they had. Mecha Sonic aboved the shots and landed on the Blue Typhon, He opened his own way taking out The G.U.N. Soldiers wich were trying to stop him. ''Out of my way I want to see your commander!'' Mecha said. The door, were the commander and Sonic were, Was closed. By the security system. ''I guess I will have to use the hard way…'' Mecha blasted the door and entered inside. Everyone was covering the commander. ''Mecha? What are you doing here?'' ''Joining on your side.'' ''WHAT!'' Mecha explained what happened. How eveything changed and also some of the new abillities that their new armors gave to them.

After a while, Sonic and Mecha were looking at themselves. Sonic looked at him with attention. He liked Mecha's new armor, it was increidible, it was like the armor of a general. It had the spikes and head of blue colour. A new visor with a crimsom red eye on the middle, His hands were like real hands. The did not seem robotic. The arms were black. His chest was also black with a white cape on his back. He's cape had two black lines and a red eye on the middle of the two. His feet were a pair of red jet shoes and his legs were black and blue. He had a red gem with form of skull on his forehead, right above of his visor. ''Why are you looking me so much Sonic?'' Mecha asked. ''I'm just surprised of all your changes… I still remember the first time we met on sky sanctuary zone... you were a lot more different than now…'' Sonic said. ''Hmph we are androids, we are full of changes. You would not recognise Silver Sonic now. I don't even recognise him. My own brother, he has exiled me and all because of that stupid white android… the next time I see him, I will crush him!'' ''Sure you would but think ab-'' The alarms turned on and a female robotic voice said: ''Red alert, Red alert. Detected enemy fleet coming at fast speed in this direction. Three minutes left before being under their fire sight.'' ''Allright soldiers it's time for war get your weapons and prepare for the attack!'' Planes were being dropped from the G.U.N. Flying fortress along with flying mechs. Meanwhile on the enemy fleet androids were being dropped along with planes. Then it came the strangest thing that the G.U.N. Did not expect: The Egg Balloon was also in the fight. ''What's doing the Egg Balloon here?'' Sonic asked. ''Is working as a dropship, G-mel is inside of it!'' Mecha said.

Fastly the Egg Balloon dropped three squads of Gunnerbots and G-mel along with them. The other androids were directly being dropped from the ships. Some of them had parachutes others jet shoes and others just falled on the buildings rooftops. The G.U.N. And the robots started to open fire meanwhile the G.U.N. Fleet were shooting the other fleet. Silver Sonic's fleet also opened fire against the G.U.N. Fleet. Missiles, blaster shots, etc. Were destroying ships of each side. The G.U.N. Activated their shields. In ships they were outnumbered but after the recruitment they had the same time of soldiers on the ground as the enemy did. G-mel was actually giving orders to the androids to destroy important positions of the G.U.N. Then Sonic and the others saw that they had to go down there and give support. Tails, Fleed and Chon kept inside of the Blue Typhon helping in making the shields and other controls go correctly. Tails left the Chaotix take care of the Tornado X. Amy was also inside of it. Sonic went down doing homing attacks on the dropped robots and Mecha just flew while blasting every enemy he found on his way. When they arrived down they saw that the Egg Balloon was also down there. From it Metalknux, Fists, Numbers, Silver Sonic and Mechanics were dropped. ''Gotcha.'' Said Silver Sonic. Fists was the Mecha the copy of Knuckles on Mecha version. Mechanics of Shadow on Mecha version. Metalknux was the copy of Knuckles on Metal version and Numbers was the copy of Tails Metal version. The fight started. Everybody charged against a different android.

Mechanics charged against Mecha Sonic, Sonic against Silver Sonic, Numbers against Espio, Vector against Fists, Amy against Metalknux and G-mel tried to blast Charmy different times while Charmy aboved the shots.

Mechanics and Mecha Sonic

The two started blasting one against each other. Then they proceed attacking body to body. Mecha Sonic punched Mechanics several times on the chest while this other was blocking his attacks. Then he turned invisible. Mecha Sonic stopped for a second closed his eye and his visor fastly transformed into a movement detector. He aboved a kick from Mechanics and then he kicked Mechanics on the face. ''Not bad, exiled.'' ''I will show you to keep your mouth closed Mechanics. You are nothing but a coward who needs to go invisible to strike!'' Mechanics was really angry about this comment and go back visible again. Mecha used the time that Mechanics needs to go back to normal to strike again. This time his hand transformed into a laser sword wich cut Mechanics in half. The two parts of him exploded. ''Consider yourself exiled to the hell, mister.'' Mecha said.

Numbers and Espio

Numbers was transforming into different weapons. He started with rocket launchers, destroying half part of the battlefield. Espio aboved the missiles easily. ''Your damn ninja training will not save you of all my weapons!'' Numbers said Then he transformed into a tank and with the turrets and the cannons shooted at Espio. He kept running over the battlefield and stopped above of Numbers tank cannon. Then he dropped a bomb inside. ''The ninja training is more useful than what you think.'' Espio said. After the explosion Numbers went back to normal. He lost his legs and robotic tails. ''Damn you… this is not… over… yeeeeet…'' Numbers said while shooting down.

Metalknux and Amy.

Metalknux started to throw Amy some rocks, wich Amy fastly broke with her hammer. ''_I must find an opportunity to strike. Maybe when he goes out of rocks I will can hit him with the hammer from above!_'' She thought. Metalknux, using his special skill, was reading Amy's mind. Knowing what as she going to do He throwed the last rock and blocked the hammer with his hands. Then he took the hammer from amy and throwed it to away. He then kicked Amy sending her backwards. This only made Amy go furious. ''_How did he know that I was going to strike up there? Well anyways maybe it was just luck, I will attack over his feet this time_'' Metalknux had a little smile on his face. Then he punched the wall of a building. The building was falling down and he took some pieces of the wall. Making a shield around his feet. ''Come on, attack me over my feet little girl!'' He said. _''He- he knew what I was going to do! Is possible that… he can read minds?_'' ''Oh you noticed that I've been inside your mind around the battle started? And what are you going to do? You can't stop thinking. There's not much many people who can!'' _''I must do something… maybe I can go to the left while throwing some objects at him..._'' Amy thought. Then amy ran to the Right, were the hammer falled, instead to the left. Metalknux went to the left when he noticed that Amy got the hammer back again. ''Damn she mentally tricked me!'' Then Amy did a homing attack throwing Metalknux to the ground and finished him with her hammer. Breaking His robotic head.

Fists and Vector.

Fists also had the habillity to read minds but he did not want to use it on a battle of strenght. The two were punching one against each other when Fists charged his energy cannon and shooted it to Vector. A direct hit of the cannon throwed Vector backwards. ''Ow hey watch that thing!'' Vector said. ''Shut up and die stupid organic abomination!'' Fists said ''Allright now you're gonna pay for what ya said!'' Vector said angry Vector charged against Fists and did an uppercut on him, while Fists kept on the air Vector did five consecutive homing attack at him. The last one cut Fists's right arm. ''Now what uh robot?'' ''Now I will recover myself draining your life you little bastard!'' Fists got Vector from the neck and a green light started to appear over Fists's arm and Vector's body. Vector pushed Fists backwards with his tail, freeing himself and then kicked Fists on the face. Fists went even more backwards when falled to the ground. The irony is that of when Fists got up he saw Vector's fist coming at him before blowing his face up.

G-mel and Charmy.

Charmy was moving around G-mel, who kept trying to blast him. Charmy then made G-mel follow him over a zone with three skyscrappers, Charmy then flew around the skyscrappers making G-mel shoot at him while he was aboving the shots. Then one of the shots blew up a skyscrapper wich falled to the other and this other to the last one. Then a big shadow was covering G-mel. Charmy then started to fly out of his range. ''Where do you think you are going?'' G-mel yelled Then charmy said: ''Did you see the sky scrappers falling at you?'' ''Wha-?'' The skyscrappers fell on G-mel buring him in the act.

**Here I cut now. The fight between Silver Sonic and Sonic will be a half of an entire chapter so I let it for the next. This fanfic is ending now. I promised you that more info would be shown of Vince the fox. And it will, I think we have over five or six chapters left. Vince will be playing a new role on them.**

**Next chapter: Silver Sonic against Sonic. Counter attack**

**Review please ^^**


	9. SS vs Sonic Counter attack

**Author's note - Hey! I am back of my vacations! I also had some technical difficulties of wich I preffear to don't speak about with my computer (and my wi-fi) but I am back! We are really close of finishing the series. Thank you all who followed it. I belive we have one or two, maybe three episodes left after this one. Well enjoy and please review.**

**The Trully Pain.**

**Chapter 9: Silver Sonic against Sonic. Counter attack.**

''Well, well well. Sonic. We finally encounter ourselves. So bad I did not listen Metal, you would have been a great ally.'' Silver Sonic said. ''That was your problem Double-S'' Sonic said. ''How dare you to call me that? Well, I think I will have to crush you by myself after all. Bring it on, Sonic!'' ''Come here and get a defeat absolutely free!''

Silver Sonic charged against Sonic. He tried to punch him but Sonic jumped over his head and started to run over a wall. ''Don't think that will save you!'' Silver Sonic started to fly and followed Sonic closely. ''_I must send him away of this place, he could do a serious damage to the G.U.N._'' Sonic thought. He then saw the Egg Balloon and jumped on it. Silver Sonic also landed on it. The two were fighthing on the Egg Balloon while it started to fly. Sonic punched Silver Sonic on the face several times until this other transformed his hand into a missile launcher. ''Eat this, bastard!'' The rockets coming out of Silver Sonic's hand missed against Sonic and demolished an entire building behind them. The building started to fall over the Egg Balloon. The two jumped out of it and the Building crushed the Egg Balloon. Sonic then landed hiting the ground and rolling several meters away from the demolished building. He started to wake up. He then saw Silver Sonic coming at him. Sonic could not move. He had a rock on his two legs. He tried to push it away but Silver Sonic punched him on the face.

''Guess in what I am going to transform my hand now, Sonic.'' Silver Sonic said. Then his hand turned into the same cannon that he used to kill Metal. Sonic got surprised when he recogniced the gun. ''Exactly, the robotizer cannon!'' Then a purple beam covered all the zone. The others, who already defeated their enemies came to help sonic. It was to late, Sonic was turned into a machine. It had all the normal colours of Sonic but now he was metallic and the eyes were crimsom red with motion sensors. ''Crush them.'' Silver Sonic said. Sonic rushed over his friends doing Spin Dashes and Homing Attacks. Then a plane started to fly around the zone. Sonic looked at it and said: ''Tails...'' Then flashbacks started to pass over he's head with him and his friend. Silver Sonic looked at that and pressed a button wich was on his hand. Sparks started to come out from Sonic. Then he turned to strike his friends, like if he had forgot everything about their friendship. He knocked down all of them except Tails who kept on the plane, Amy who was looking everything from a distance and Mecha Sonic wich strangely disappeared from the battle. Sonic, then, Saw Amy and rushed over her but something pushed him away from her. He falled backwards to the ground and then woke up to see Mecha Sonic covering Amy. ''You were really going to kill her, Sonic? You were really going to kill all your friends?'' Mecha said. Sonic then looked around he saw all his other friends nocked out. Then he knelt down meanwhile an increidible pain was moving across his body. ''I…Can't…Control…My…Body…!'' He said while sparks were coming out of him again. ''Hmmm… I guess you are going to make me put it on the Maximum level, Sonic.'' Silver Sonic said from a distance. Then he pressed another button on his arm and lightings were coming from inside of Sonic. Sonic yelled on pain while he's robotized eyes were glowing on red. ''You serve me now, Sonic.'' Silver Sonic said. Sonic's robotized body started to change of colour from metal blue to metal grey. His voice was even more robotic than before and a little blue light made of lightings was surrounding him. ''SONIC!'' Amy yelled. Sonic then looked at her. He's now emotion-less face was looking directly to her eyes. He then charged at her but Mecha Sonic blocked the attack again. Then Sonic, using he's new robotic abillities, teleported behind Mecha Sonic and kicked him on the back. Mecha then flew some meters away by the hit but then he shooted at Sonic with his laser cannon. ''Hmhmhm. What an irony, I was created to destroy Sonic and right when I join at his side he becomes part of the other side.'' Mecha Sonic said. ''Mecha please, don't do much damage to him. Just free him.'' Amy said. ''Difficult. Silver Sonic is giving him the orders from that safe spot, if I close to him he will send Sonic to attack again. But he will maybe not notice if other person goes… Amy, go and destroy his left arm with your hammer, it should stop him of controlling Sonic. I will distract him long enough for you to take care.''

Mecha Sonic Vs Fully robotized Sonic. Round 1: Normal mode.

''Come here, Sonic I have waited long for this moment!'' Mecha said. Sonic kept silent. In less than a second he appeared in front of him. ''What the-?'' The Mecha got punched on the chest and was send backwards hitting and breaking all the buildings wich came on his way. ''Ugh, w-what? I can't see! My visor… It's broken!'' Mecha said. ''**Oh, look, now blind and shortly death.**'' Silver Sonic's voice could be heard coming out of Sonic's robotized body. ''**Do you want some more '**_**Brother**_**'? Come on. If you die I will be happy and if Sonic does I will also be happy. I win if you win and I win if Sonic wins HAHAHAHA!**'' He shouted. Mecha was silent. Then he sighed and left a little laugh. ''Hmhmhm. You are a disgrace to the Eggman empire, brother you sold yourself to a simple android who will destroy what our master wanted to conquer. Or how you say: '_Transform_', '_Change_'. '**'My master is not the same as yours now, Mecha, mine has power, is like us he understands how an android feels. He will be the best ruler of the world. And shortly of the galaxy!**'' Silver Sonic said.

While this was happing Amy was approaching to Silver Sonic. She was walking careful, trying to not be seen.

''**Let me show you the full power of Sonic Robotized!**'' Silver Sonic shouted.

Mecha Sonic Vs Fully robotized Sonic. Round 2: Dark Robotic Rage Mode.

A dark aura started to appear around Sonic. He turned darker and his eyes had Crimsom red around all of them, not only the iris. He's fingers were transforming into claws and his he's spikes were now rockets. While this transformation happened Sonic yelled everytime more in pain with his normal voice while Silver Sonic's voice kept laughing. ''**HAHAHA Does it hurt when I do that, Sonic? It does, doesn't it? Well, then get ready because you still have another transformation HAHAHA!**'' ''Damn…You…Ugh…Silver…Sonic…'' Sonic said. ''**Oh, talk now you still can. When you fully changed of mode you will also loose the opportunity to see, hear or feel what's going on. Just like when you left Mecha Sonic's without vision!**'' ''I wha-!'' Sonic could not end. The Dark Robotic Rage Mode (D.R.R.M.) was now complete. ''**Surprise, hehe.**'' Some rockets were getting launched from Sonic's back. All of them got Mecha Sonic on direct hits. ''Da-damn… I can't above them. I don't know from where are they coming!'' Mecha said.

Then Amy jumped from behind Silver Sonic and crushed his left arm with her hammer. ''AAAAH! You damn pink hedgehog! I will crush you for this!'' Silver Sonic said. Right when the hammer was crushed, Sonic could see, hear and talk again but he did not have the control of his body yet. ''Hey I can see!'' He said. ''Sonic?'' Mecha said. Then another rocket got him with a direct hit. ''Mecha! Oh maaaan I forgot that you can't see! Wait, that's it! Mecha listen to me, I will be telling you from where are the rockets coming!'' ''Good tho know!'' ''Three over your left!'' Sonic said. Mecha just flew up and aboved the three rockets. ''One right behind you!'' Mecha then flipped and kicked the rocket. Sending it (by luck) over where Silver Sonic was. The rocket crushed him right when he was going to charge against Amy.

Amy covered herself and when the explosion finished she turned her vision to see what happened. She found pieces of Silver Sonic around all the explosion zone. ''Silver Sonic's destroyed!'' She said. Then she looked up. And saw Sonic still robotized. ''Wait, why didn't Sonic come back to his normal state yet?'' ''Because I control who I want when I want.'' A voice said behind her. She turned to face Nightmare itself. Standing in front of her. ''Y-you are the guy who's commanding all this!'' She said. ''Well, that's not he usual reaction that the people does in my dimension when they see me but, of course, I am not very known in this dimension, yet. Hehehehe'' Nightmare looked at Sonic and Mecha Sonic fight. ''Sonic, time to go to phase three… Hehehehe!'' Amy then gasped as she looked at Sonic.

Mecha Sonic Vs Full robotized Sonic. Last Round: Super Sonic mode.

Sonic screamed in pain again while transforming. He's body turned red, he's eyes turned yellow, he's spikes turned back to the normal form. He then was silent, like if the Sonic trapped inside that robot was unconscious or even worse, he could be dead.

''Sonic what's going on? What's happening? Damn it, I need a new pair of eyes!'' Mecha said. ''Finish that fool already, Sonic.'' Nightmare said. ''Yes master.'' Sonic could be heard. ''What the…? HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE CONTROLLING YOUR MIND!'' Mecha said. Amy then gasped again and looked at Nightmare. Then Nightmare looked at her and raised an eyebrow ''What did you expect?'' He said. ''Silver Sonic had the control of his robotized body, I have the control of his mind itself! Maybe you wish to join him as mental slave hmhmhm…''

A scream could be heard. ''Amy!'' Mecha said. Then he got punched by Sonic. ''Damn it, Sonic can't you hear it? It's Amy! You are really going to left her in the hands of that tyrant?'' Sonic stopped. He got a headache full of pain and then he punched Mecha again. ''_Well that worked for a little while… Maybe I can make Nightmare loose the control on him!_''

Meanwhile at the enemy master ship...

Two egg-pawns were looking over a window. One was pointing at a red figure. ''I-tell-it-to-you, It's-a-bird!'' One said. ''No-you-idiot, Is-a-red-painted-paper-getting-moved-by-the-wind.'' The other said. ''It's-a-bird!'' ''A-paper'' ''A-bird!'' ''A-paper!'' Then another Egg-pawn came over them. ''X-987509 and Y-871372. Why-aren't-you-already-on-the-battlefield?'' He said. ''Well, I-saw-some-kind-of-bird-approaching-us-but-this-guy-says-it's-a-paper!'' ''_Insert-sigh-here_. Let-me-see-it…'' The android apporached the window and saw a red plane with a fox and two echidnas preparing some kind of missile. ''You-idiots! It's-an-enemy-plane! Battlestations!'' ''Uhm…'' ''What?'' ''Wich-one-was-my-battlestation?'' ''Well-it-was-'' A missille made it's way across the ship and exploded inside. Destroying almost half of it. Then the plane went inside the ship. ''Fleed do you know how to ride this thing?'' Tails said. ''Uhm… I guess!'' Fleed say. ''Fine, Chon you will be like a cannon. Fire at anything wich approaches the plane, I am going down here. I have to hack the computer to overload the Warp Vortex, free Shadow and don't wait for me, leave!'' Tails said. ''OK!'' Fleed and Chon said. Tails then ran over the ship. Some security Egg-pawns were coming in Tails' way ''Aw, not now. I haven't got time for this!'' Tails then flew above them and then took a little bomb in the middle of them. A voice could be heard on the bomb. All the egg-pawns approached it, aiming at it with their guns. The voice said: ''E.M.P. Ready, 5 seconds for detonation. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.'' Then all the androids around it got disabled while a little lighting explosion covered them.

''_Almost there._'' Tails thought. Then he stopped in front of a computer, he smiled and ran over it. But when he was going to touch it a huge android landed behind him. Tails looked behind him really really slowly with a little anime scared face. He saw a white/plated giant android with an humanoid form. ''Oh my god is the security colosus that I designed in my computer. This guys may have stealed it when I hacked their main frame!'' He said. The android charged his punch. He didn't even need to move from his position. It's arms were extremely long. It tried to punch Tails but he aboved it on the right moment. Then Tails flew at it's head. The colosus tried to punch him again but Tails aboved it again and the colosus punched it's own face. Then the colosus fell to the ground. It falled so heavily and perfored the ground of the ship. It was falling over the battlefield. Tails was looking shocked at the hole. ''M-my god!'' He said. He then looked back at the computer and starting typing while saying: ''I hope that colosus doesn't hurt anyone when it reaches the ground…'' Then he typed some commands. The Warp Vortex was glowing in Purple/blue lights. The lights could be seen in all the battlefield. They were huge and really shiny. Everyone stopped fighting or commanding to see it.

''NO!'' Nightmare yelled while looking it. ''GAAAH I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FOX!'' Nightmare yelled. Then this words were heard on Sonic's head and then he got a real headache He yelled and the robotic armor broke in half. Revealing Sonic in super form, (Of course while fighting against Mecha it's robotic body turned super so he keeps being super after breaking it.) Sonic then flew over Nightmare and punched him several times on the face and the chest. ''Never…'' Sonic said while punching him again on the face. ''…Touch…'' He said while punching him again on the other side of the face. ''…My…'' Again the same. ''Friends!'' Sonic then finished the punching with an uppercut wich sended Nightmare flying backwards. Nightmare crashed against a building's window. Breaking it.

''How did he dare to humiliate me of that form?'' Nightmare said. ''I will teach that hedgehog a lesson!'' ''Uhm-sir!'' A voice said, then he looked behind him and he saw two egg-pawns. ''What happens now?'' ''Uhm-well, you-see, we-are-loosing…'' Then Nightmare raised an eyebrow. ''Oh, so… you are so bloody useless to be hiding here instead of fighting to try to DON'T LOOSE!'' then silence was made. A blast then came out of the window were Nightmare crashed. Making a huge hole with two Egg-pawns getting fired out of it. ''You, Sonic. You and this foolish humans will pay for their stupid trying to stop me, I will show you a lesson. Then a gian energy ball was getting charged on Nightmare's hand. Evryone gasped when looking the size of it. Even the Eggman army wich was under his command feared against that. Nightmare was leaving a crazed laugh coming out. ''He He He HA HA I will die for this. But you all will come with me! This freggin island will be nothing but a desert He He He HAHAHAHA!'' ''Oh my god, he has become crazy!'' Sonic said.

Then something made a slash on Nightmare stopping him and destroying his energy ball. ''What the-?'' Nightmare said. Then he saw a figure, the figure of a fox. ''You!'' ''Yes, Me.'' Then Vince could be seen. ''What are you doing here?'' Nightmare said. ''Oh wait, the portal. It made you come here? Hehe well well well, that's a real surprise. I really did not belive that I would find you in this dimension, Vince. So strange that the millitary didn't try to test you in their expereiments in this world.'' Nightmare said. ''Well, I had a good friend hiding me long enough since your damn scientist friend teleported me here by that portal!'' Vince said.

''Uhm… Sorry for interrupting your talking but… of what what are you talking about?'' Sonic asked. ''Oh, sorry I guess you are the famous Sonic the hedgehog of this dimension. I am Vince, Vince the elemental fox. I come from the same dimension that Nightmare's from. I am the ressistance leader.'' ''You wha-!'' Nightmare then smiled. ''Hehe it seems that the portal failed in the mision of sending you to the space… funny that you came to this dimension and revealed yourself after a while that I came...'' ''Well, I had to try to don't get discovered.'' ''SILENCE! I am going to show you my real power.

A dark aura surrounded fear. He started floating while some kind horns were coming out of his forehead. He was becoming bigger and bigger, two swords appeared on his back, he's robotic skin turned dark red he started to bright with a pink like light and his eyes glowed with the same colour. Then two giant bat like winds appeared on his back. His voice had now an echo tone and sounded really loud and dark. ''**FOOLISH ORGANIC LIVING FORMS, FEAR THE POWER OF THE ROBOTIC DAEMON-HOG**'' He said while his transformation was finishing.

* * *

**Well, I let it here today. Next chapter: ''Nightmare's wrath, the end of a war.''**


	10. Nightmare's wrath The end of the war

**Author's note. - Well, here we are close of the end. *Sigh* It has been really good write this story. This is one of those chapters I really and I repead: REALLY love. It's not the longest but for me is one of the best I've never done. Please remember to review after reading. Well, enjoy and thanks for reading. Really**

**The trully pain.**

**Chapter 10: Nightmare's wrath. The end of the war.**

''**Did you really belive I was going down so easily? You fools. I've been doing modifications to my body since I came to this dimension!''** Nightmare said. He's now robotic/demonic eyes were glowing everytime he said a word. **''Your deaths will be nothing than a few more. This will be the end of the heroes of both worlds!''** ''Woah! Is just bigger than Metal Sonic in his robotic dragon form!'' Sonic said. ''He must have a weak spot where to hit him.''

Then Nightmare took his swords from his back, revealing a jetpack and five energy cells. ''That's it, the energy cells are the power wich maintain him in this form! We must destroy them!'' Vince said. ''Ok, but first we must reach to his back. I can go flying while I am in this super form but I don't think I will can keep myself in super much longer. I don't have the chaos emeralds…'' Sonic said looking down ''Searching for this?'' a group said. Sonic looked back. He saw all the friends who helped him on the battle. G-mel was also with them and had all the chaos emeralds on his hands. Tails also had Amy on his hands. ''The chaos emeralds! Wait where was the last?'' ''The G.U.N. Had it. We ''asked'' for it'' Shadow said. ''Shadow you're free!'' Sonic said. ''Hmph. Thank Tails and the two echidnas for that.'' When Sonic looked at Tails he saw amy on his hands. ''What the…? What happened to her?'' Amy then opened his eyes a little. ''Nightmare tried to… control me but… I ressisted Sonic, He blasted me then…'' She said. **''Hmhmhmhm And I would do it again with any of you, fools. And now G-mel, give me the Chaos emeralds now!'' **Nightmare said. All looked at G-mel. ''No.'' He said. **''WHAT? HOW DID YOU DARE TO TELL ME THAT! GIVE THEM TO ME AND I WILL MAYBE NOT KILL YOU!''** ''No, Nightmare I have seen the truth, you only want to conquer and destroy, you are a crazed android. You controlled Silver Sonic. I analyzed you and your powers. I know you can control minds and I found some implants of control on Silver Sonic's body. Now I know who is my real enemy!'' **''Hehehehe as you wish G-mel. I will kill you too then!''** ''Stop there big guy, now we have the chaos emeralds, I can go super all the time I want!'' Sonic said. ''Come on G-mel pass them to me.'' ''Take them.'' G-mel dropped them on the ground. ''I have one thing to do.'' G-mel then flew behind nightmare really fast and kicked him on one of the generators. Wich broke. **''Damn you little bastard! I will show you a lesson! Chaos… BLAST!'' **The blast left unconscius the biggest part of them. Only Sonic, Vince and Mecha Sonic kept conscious. ''Ugh my head… I've never seen him do this kind of attack back in our dimension.'' Vince said. **''I already said that I've been doing modifications to my body, you fool. Now prepare to die!''**

Stage 1: Nightmare Daemonic form. 4 energy generators left.

''**Come to face your death foolish organic creatures.''**

''Ok, guys are all you ready?'' Sonic asked. ''Ready when you are, Sonic.'' Vince said. ''Right behind you, mate.'' Mecha said. ''Very well then, let's go.''

Sonic flew up, moving around Nightmare. Trying to get to his back. Vince turned into metal and blocked some sword attacks from Nightmare. Mecha Flied around his head while blasting him. Nightmare then used his jetpack to fly up and raised his two swords. Then he stopped the jetpack and felt down with the swords ready to hit the ground. When he touched the ground, an earthquake made the half of the buildings in the zone to fall. All those who were close to Nightmare, conscius or inconscius, flew backwards until crash against something. **''Is that all you have left, heroes? I should kill you right now but you are funny. You belive that you can stop me but you really can't!'' **Sonic then charged against Nightmare and stopped in the middle of the eyes. ''Hey, you, big guy, I'm here!'' He said. Nightmare then tried to squash Sonic with his two hands but Sonic flew around and stopped on his head. ''Too slow.'' Nightmare tried to squash Sonic again but Sonic flew again and Nightmare punched himself on the head. **''Damn you little bastard!''** Nightmare said. While nightmare was distracted with Sonic, Vince turned into wind and literally flew to Nightmare's back. Then he turned into metal and also changed the form of his hands to the form of a sword. Then he cut two energy generators from Nightmare's back. Nightmare generator stopped working and one of his swords dissapeared.

''**Ugh, listen to me, this isn't over yet little fools! Chaos… BLAST!''**

This time the blast left vince also unconscius.

''Aw man. This isn't getting to any good!'' Sonic said. ''Stay focused on reaching his back. I've been charging energy to keep him occuped long enough to you to reach his back.'' Mecha said.

Stage 2: Nightmare Daemonic form. 2 energy generators left.

''All right, Sonic, you're ready?'' Mecha said. ''Ready as always!''

Mecha Sonic flew around Sonic and blasted him while flying. Nightmare tried to hit him several times with the sword he had left. **''Stop moving you little traitor!'' **Nightmare said. ''Why don't you shut up and die already?'' Mecha answered back. **''Oh, you think you're the best of the best, don't you? let me teach you a little lesson.''** Nightmare said. Then he jumped and took Mecha Sonic with one hand. While doing this, Nightmare did not notice that Sonic was already on his back. **''Now what are you going to do, traitor?''** ''Hmhmhm. You never watch your back, do you?'' **''What?''** Sonic then broke another generator and nightmare fastly lost his other sword. **''Damn all of you little foolish creatures! You will know what the word of wrath means! Chaos… Blast!''** This time, the blast left Sonic unconscius and all the Chaos Emeralds got dropped from him.

Stage 3: Nightmare Daemonic form. 1 energy generator left.

''**It's increidible how you keep standing alive, Mecha. You are the strongest of your brothers and that's a real surprise. Since the day I came to this dimension, I started to plan how to control your brother. After all he was also your master now. But today I belive he was a piece of junk, useless junk. A simple toy wich I sended to a suicidal fight with hopes of finishing you or Sonic. You were all tools for me, useful tools that I used.''** Nightmare said. ''Oh, well that's good to know. Because THIS IS NOW PERSONAL!'' Mecha Sonic flew across Nightmare's legs and took the emeralds that Sonic dropped when falling then he transformed into his super form. ''It's time to me to avenge my brother and my honor!'' **''What the-''** Mecha Sonic then charged against Nightmare and punched him on his giant face. ''This is for my brother...'' The punch made Nightmare turn to another direction. Then Mecha flew again but this time he stopped right behind the generator. ''…And this is for all the people you used or tricked.'' Then Mecha Sonic charged his laser cannon at maximum power. **''No, you idiot YOU WILL DIE AFTER THAT BLAST!''** ''I don't think so.''** ''YOUR ROBOTIC ARMOR IS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!''** ''Then, I will see you in hell.'' **''NO!''** A great explosion surrounded all the area. Sonic just woke up in time to see it. ''Mecha… Ugh… no!'' Pieces of Mecha Sonic were around a normal Nightmare who was waking up. ''You… foolish… traitor… you can't stop… my dark empire!'' Nightmare walked over Mecha Sonic's head and crushed it with his boot. ''You may not return, never again.''

Fleed just woke up to see what happened. He looked all the destruction around him. Then he felt something inside him. Something dark. His eyes lost colour, a dark aura started to raise around him… ''_All this killing. All the people who lived here. It's all destroyed... my friends are hurt, the city itself is hurt. How can someone be so evil and even dare to exist!''_ Fleed turned darker than normal. Chon then woke up and saw his brother glowing in the darkness of his aura. _''Oh my god, it has happened… He has inherted it from mother… a dark chaos form… He's draining the life close to him It must not drain anything innocent…''_ Then Chon woke up how he could. ''Fleed, brother, can you hear me or did the darkness already take all the control on you?'' Fleed looked at Chon and said. ''I still in control… what's going on here! Why am I glowing in dark and why I want to kill?'' ''I will explain all you later. If you want to end with this you must stop the bad guy, he made all of this and you can end it before h-'' Then Chon fell down because something punched him on the head. ''What did you think you were doing little organic guy?'' Nightmare said from behind. Without noticing about Fleed. ''BROTHER!'' Fleed shouted. Then Nightmare looked at Fleed glowing in his dark aura with fury on his eyes. ''What kind of freaky abobination are you? A dark echidna? Oh please, you've got to be kidding me!'' Nightmare said taunting. Then fleed charged at him and punched him several times on his head. Until making a hole wich showed some kind of energy cell. Then Fleed raised his hand and touched it. His life absorving aura started to absorb the energy of the cell. ''Ch-Chaos… BLAST!'' Nightmare said with all the forces he had. Then fleed flew backwards and crashed against a wall, making a hole with the form of an echidna on it… ''I… Ugh… can't stand… here anymore… I must retreat to… my headquaters… on my dimension… Ugh God damn it, it hurts like hell!'' Then nigthmare pressed a button. On his wrist. Then a communicator a human. Exactly like Eggman but with a yellow moustache and a green jacked instead of the red that Eggman had. It was dr. Jack'o Robotnik Jr. sleeping on his lab chair. ''You imbecile, WAKE UP!'' Nightmare said. Jack'o fell of his chair and looked on the screen of the comm. TV. ''M-my lord, how are you sir! I've been waiting for orders!'' He said. ''You little fool, don't you see that I have been really damaged? Ugh… prepare the dimensional gates… I am going back to home…'' ''Yes my lord. As you wish, shall it be done!'' Then Nightmare turned off the comunicator and pressed another button. Then from the Death Egg, falled a strange capsule. The capsule crashed against the ground and opened, revealing a dimensional gate. ''This isn't over yet…'' Nightmare said while entering it.

Vince woke up and before the gate closed, he ran and jumped on it. On the teleport time he also saw Sonic. ''You're coming too? It's my war, you don't need to fight on it if you don't want!'' Vince said ''Hey, he attacked my friends and my world so it's my war too! Besides. I've been only fast enough to enter before it shot down. So I think I will be fast enough to beat this guy and go back to home in less than an hour!'' Sonic said. Vince then nodded and smiled. ''It's good to have another Sonic cooperating with me!'' He said. Sonic then gave a thumbs up. A white light could be seen and then they found themselves in front of two robots wich caught them.

''Well, well well. Look what we have here…'' a familiar voice said. _''Eggman?''_ Sonic thought. _''I can't belive that Nightmare also has a version of Eggman in his dimension!''_ ''Damn you Jack'o, where is Nightmare!'' Vince said. ''Hmhmhm, I see that you keep impatient like always, Vince. My lord is now resting from the last battle. But you, my little friends, aren't going to have that chance of resting… hmhmhm Prepare the battle arena. I want to see if this two guys can beat up a Klakath…'' ''But, sir, we only have a Klakath under our control, and it killed five hundred eightynine robots when we tried to capture it! What if they kill it? We will have to capture another one to complete the project robotization!'' An android said. ''I know, I know but I don't belive that a little hedgehog and a fox can kill a fifty tons four-handed lizard.'' Jack'o said while smiling. ''A WHAT?'' Sonic said. ''Shut up, organic creature, you are not in position to ask questions!'' A robot said. ''Send them to our prison meanwhile we prepare everything at the arena, my great lord will surelly want to see their deaths.'' ''Yes sir.'' The two robots said while leaving with Sonic and Vince.

''This time, Vince I will be sure that you don't have any chance of survival. A Klakath is a 100% more deadlier than a random portal… Bwahahaha.'' ''Whos' laughing there a voice said over the communicator. Jack'o fastly answered back. ''No one my lord, we all know here that you are the only one wich can do evil laughs here. No one laughs better than you!'' ''Hmph ok Jack'o, this time I will let you go without punishment for your laughs without permision… by the way, of what were you laughing?'' ''Uhm I sended Vince an a blue guy simmilar as you that entered from the portal to the arena to fight against the Klakath.'' ''Vince and Sonic… against the Klakath… Hmhmhmhmhm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (really crazed evil laugh). Fine, you won it Jack'o you can also laugh today. It's time to celebrate our victory.'' ''Yes my lord. Wich wine should I take?'' ''The best we have, Jack'o, The best we have…''

**Well, here I left it. I have so many things on my head today... I belive that I will maybe start a new story related to this one... I just hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Next chapter: Another dimension, another war...**


	11. Another dimension, another war

**Author's note. - Well, well, well. We have two chapters left after this one. Some new characters to meet here too... I just hope that you like this chapter. Well, thanks to all those who followed my fanfic. Really thank you all if wasn't for you I would have stopped doing this a long time ago. Enjoy your chapter and remember to review please ^^.**

**The Trully Pain.**

**Chapter 11: Another dimension, another war.**

Sonic and Vince where on a cell. The two were thinking a way to get out. ''I could just Spin Dash the door and get take us out of here…'' Sonic said. ''And then get killed by all the guards. No thank you, I love my life so much to die of that form.'' Vince said. ''Oh, well then I suppose you have a better plan?'' ''Maybe, I just need to know wich side of the base we are...'' ''SECURITY ALERT. ORGANIC LIFE FORMS ARE INSIDE THE BASE'' The alarm voice said. Vince then smiled. ''Heh, it seems that my alpha team have finally breaked the security shield.'' ''Alpha team?'' Sonic asked. ''You didn't tell me that you had teams trying to infiltrate on Nightmare's base!'' Vince just raised an eyebrow. ''Come on, think a bit, we've been in war against Nightmare since years in this dimension. We always tried to get inside of his fortress and finish him off! Didn't you even think a bit in that?'' Sonic then looked down. ''Well… I… uuuh… thinking is something that Tails take care of, I just go to the action and solve the problem.'' Then the TV screen of their cell just turned on, showing Nightmare. ''How are you, gentlemen?'' He said. ''I guess you are ok, I have already noticed of you alpha team, Vince. Don't think that they will reset you from that cell. I have taken security reasons and *Bzzzzzzt* What's going on? Jack'o are we loosing the transmission?'' ''Uhm…'' Nightmare just looked behind him revealing Jack'o Robotnik Jr. Working on a computer. ''Yes, my lord the alpha team must be *bzzzzzzt* all our possible communications and *bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt*'' The screen turned off. ''Well, that's actually a good signal.'' Sonic said. ''Yeah, just find me somewhere wich says in wich zone we are!'' Vince said. Sonic nodded and looked around the cell, then he looked out. He saw, then, their position painted on the wall. ''Cell block 789. Only elite guards allowed.'' Sonic readed. ''Ok, sending our position to close working communicators….'' After a while, a wall breaked out. The alpha team went inside. They were a black hedgehog with yellow eyes, black pants and red shoes, two humans on millitary uniform with masks covering their faces. A mask was black and white while the other was grey and black. and a black chao. ''Well guys, I'm glad to see my best team again.'' Vince said. ''Wait, what's a chao doing on a millitary team?'' Sonic asked. ''Oh Lack is like a scout. He can infiltrate on enemy territory and sabotage their defenses.'' Vince said. ''Oh, but what a form to introduce ourselves.'' The hedgehog said. ''I'm Zao. Leader of the alpha squad. Two of our members are outside covering the exit. This other two of here are Zatch and Tina, Zatch's the guy with the black and grey black mask, Tina is the girl with the black and white mask. And I guess that commander Vince already introduced you Lack, the scout of the team.'' ''Uhm guys, is just me or this hedgehog looks like Sonic?'' Zatch said. ''Well, Zatch that's because he is the Sonic of another dimension. The dimension that I've been trapped all this long time.'' Vince said. Everybody got shocked. ''So, does that mean we have another Sonic to help us?'' Tina said. ''Well I came here to defeat Nightmare. And that's your objective so I guess it's a yes.'' Sonic said. Zao's communicator left a little alarm and then a voice could be heard. ''Zao, this is Tow, do you copy?'' Zao raised his hand to the communicator ''Yeah, what happens Tow?'' ''We are loosing your signal. They are cutting off our communications we must go to *bzzzzzzt* and then we must get to the *bzzzzzzt* to *bzzzzt* it will be the only form to *bzzzzzzt*'' ''Tow, Tow respond.'' ''*Bzzzzt*'' ''Damn, we lost the communications.'' ''We should try to sabotage the communications main frame again to tell them to repeat the orders.'' Tina said. ''Fine, we will divide in two groups. One will be a distracting group while the other will sabotage their communications again.'' Vince said. ''Sir, yes sir!'' The team said. ''Allright team, Tina, Zatch and Lack go to sabotage their main fraim. Sonic me and Zao will keep them distracted long enough for you.'' ''Tina, I left you in command of the group while we move.'' Zao said. ''Roger, sir. Allright guys, let's move out. I don't want anyone left behind am I understood?'' She said. ''Roger.'' Zatch said. ''Chao chao!'' Lack said. The two groups moved on different directions.

''Here they come.'' Zao said. Then Zao took this M16 and aimed to the androids. ''Be careful with their blasters!'' Zao started shooting killing everything that he found on his path. Sonic was doing several homing attacks to different robots, throwing them to Zao's firing line or destroying them into pieces. Vince just turned into metal and punched the bots out of his way. They made their way until going over a room. ''I see light from the sun coming out of that door!'' Zao said. ''Allright, then let's keep going!'' Sonic said. The three ran over the door wich closed behind them. They saw themselves on something wich seemed a coliseum.

''Ah, here they are.'' A voice said. ''If I knew that you were coming to the arena by yourselves I would not have sended all the guards to bring you here…'' The voice said revealling itself. It was Nightmare. ''Let the executions begin.'' He said while going back. A giant door opened revealing a Giant dinosaur with two legs and four hands. It was really huge. There where two robotic guards on two robotic mounts with spears. The creature of the middle took the two androids and their mounts it crushed them all, one by one, with it's mouth and ate them. Then it noticed of Sonic and the others. ''Just… calm… down… guys. Maybe… if we… don't… run… it will… not… notice... about… us.'' Vince said. Zao was full of fear, when the Klakath looked at him He just screamed and ran over all the coliseum arena! ''IT'S GONNA EAT US AAAAAAAAH!'' He said while running and shooting at it. ''What's the problem with that guy?'' Sonic said. ''A, damn I completely forgot it. Zao's parents were ate by a Klakath when he was a kid…'' Vince said. ''Oh, I didn't know that, I am sorry for him.'' Sonic said. ''Yeah but… if we don't stop that Klakath fast I think we will be even more sorry after loosing a friend.'' ''Yeah, let's go!'' The two ran over the creature Sonic jumped on it's back and Vince stopped it's legs turning into rock. Zao just stopped shooting and turned around to see them fighting. _''T-they are fighting against that monster and I am here… without doing nothing but run… I must fight! I can't fear this things anymore. I've been trained to deal against one of this things so why am I running already?''_ Zao thought. ''BANZAI!'' He yelled while running and shooting at it with his M16 carabine. The Klakath just catched Vince with two of his hands and tried to catch Sonic with his other two hands. Sonic just was aboving it. ''Too slow to catch me, big mouth.'' The Klakath roared and moved his body around the zone. Making Sonic fall. While falling he took him with one hand. Then Zao just jumped on him while shooting. ''Drop them right now!'' The Klakath roared again and dropped Sonic and Vince, making them crash against a wall and fell unconscious. Then it started to charge against Zao, Zao just aimed at it's head and tried to shoot but then he noticed he was out of ammo _''Damn, Not now!''_ He started to run searching for the M16 ammo over his waist. Then he noticed that he wasted all of it against the robots trying to trap them. ''Damn… where did I left my two UZIs?'' He said. He dropped his M16 and started to search around all his clothes. He saw that under the M16 ammo belt he had another belt with two weapons and ammo attached to it. He dropped the M16 belt and took the two UZIs from the other belt. ''Time to show this beast who's the boss here!''. Zao Jumped and turned around while jumping. He started to shoot at it while falling backwards.

Meanwhile, on the communications room…

There was a metal door with two guards. The door just fell on the guards completely destroying them. Then a smoke grenade went inside of the room. Where other fifteen robots where. Zatch jumped to the room and with his MP5 destroyed five robots. Then tina also jumped and with her Magnum destroyed other five androids. Then they saw a group on the middle of the other five robots. Zatch started shooting from the left and Tina from the right. They killed four robots of each side at the same time and the two shooted at the one in the middle also at the same time. ''stalemate.'' Zatch said. ''Indeed.'' Tina said. Then Lack went inside the room and hacked some consoles. He was a really intelligent Chao. After hacking them he could hear all the communications. Then he heard the same communication made by Tow that was send to them before. ''We are loosing your signal. They are cutting off our communications we must go to roof and then we must get to the jet to our base, it will be the only form to scape from the bomb that we are placing.'' ''A… BOMB?'' Zatch shouted. The three looked at each other and started to run to the roof. Tina raised her communicator. ''Zao, this is Tina, we have finally received the transmision of Tow, we have a bomb you've got to get to the roof RIGHT NOW!''

And back to the arena…

''…RIGHT NOW!'' Tina said over the communicator. ''Aw, maaan I am doing something more important than run now, There's a Klakath after me and Sonic and the commander Vince are knocked out!'' Zao said. ''Roger, We are going over there to take them out of here!'' Tina said over the communicator. _''I just hope that you are fast enough, I am running out of ammo and this Klakath keeps without dying…''_ Zao then just ran unde the Klakath legs while shooting at it's torso. Then he jumped caught It's tail and jumped on it's back. ''Yo big guy, let's ride you a bit.'' He said. Then threw his ammo belt around the Klakaths neck and used it to give him orders. ''To left!'' He shouted. Then the Klakath went to the left and crashed against a wall, breaking it. The Klakath, then, fell unconscius to the ground. ''Phew, that wasn't easy…'' Zao said.

Nightmare and Jack'o were looking at it. Jack'o was shocked, with the mouth open. He could not even move. Nightmare was furious on rage after looking another of jack'o's plans fail. ''Grrrrrrrr…'' Jack'o then noticed about his master's wrath. ''C-calm down my lord, next time they will fall, I am preparing the capture of another Klakath to-'' ''THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME FOR YOU, JACK'O!'' Nightmare shouted while aiming at him with his cannon-transformable hand. He just blasted Jack'o and made him fall to the arena, completely dead. Zao just saw Jack'o fall, crashing, dying. ''Damn, there he is!'' Tina, Zatch and Lack arrived to the coliseum. They caught Sonic and Vince and made ran with them. ''Zao, let's go!'' Tina said. ''I… am sorry guys, but if I leave with you he will catch you. Hide on our outpost with the commander and the others…'' He said. Vince then just woke up. Damaged, he could not move… ''Z-Zao...'' He said. ''Yes commander?'' ''You… don't need… to do… this…'' ''I know, but it will be a pleasure sacrifice for you, for the freedom. It will be a pleasure sacrifice myself to see birds, flowers, trees, animals, cities… I just don't want to see more metal floors and deserts. I just… want to finish this pain now…'' Zao said with a tear on his eye. ''Your… parents… would be… proud, boy…'' Vince said. ''I know… leave now.'' All the others started to leave. He was now facing fifty robots and Nightmare itself. ''Well, well, well… what we have here? Fresh meat to sacrifice…'' Nightmare said. ''Nightmare, your hour has arrived, I will surelly not beat you. But you are becoming weaker than us. Weaker than our army, than our hopes of freedom! I know that Sonic and the commander Vince will finish you!'' ''Hmhmhmhm. Poor lost mind. Anyone, and I repeat. Anyone can stop me!'' ''We still have to see it, piece of junk.'' ''Hmph, GUARDS, ATTACK!''

The androids were charged at him. Zao then took his UZIs and charged to the robots while shooting them. He opened a straight line through the robot horde. When he was on the middle of all of them, he reloaded and started to shoot at every direction. But an android jumped and fell on him, Making him crash to the ground. Dropping his UZIs. Then Nightmare walked over him. He turned his left hand into a beam sword. He caught Zao with the other hand ''Die, scumb.'' He said, and cut him on half. His torso was Nightmare's hand and his legs were dropped to the ground. He then dropped Zao to the ground. _''This… is my end… Mom, dad I sacrificed my self for the world that you wanted to have… for a world out of tirany… I am looking the light at the end. I can see you…'' _Zao thought while dying. _''Goodbye, world.''_

''Chase those damn organic creatures!'' Nightmare said to the guards he had left around him. I want them dead! The android moved to the hangar. One of them just stopped in front of one of the holes that the alpha team left. ''Uhm, my lord, I think that I have found… a bomb…'' It said. ''A WHAT!'' Nightmare shouted. The bomb then exploded. Destroying almost all the building. Nightmare just flew to the hangar and got inside his personal ship. ''My base's destroyed… You're gonna pay for this!'' He said. ''Nightmare to all androids left. Get on your battle ships, prepare an striking fleet. We're going to finish the last organic oposition…''

**Nightmare's ****ready to attack. Zao sacrificed himself to save Vince, Jack'o's dead, Nightmare lost his headquaters and Sonic keeps unconscious. What will happen next?**

**The answer on the next episode: one step to the end. Time to finish this, Nightmare.**


	12. One step to the end, time to finish this

**Author's note. – You made me proud, readers. ****After this episode we have one left. If you are those of who love plane battles you will love this chapter. Oh well, thank you all readers, you are the really important ones here. Just enjoy your reading. Also for those who've been asking why it did take so long I have an answer: 1 High school's back and I don't have all the free time I had before. 2. This is my biggest chapter until date. 3. I've been also working in a new fanfic. It is related with this one. More info in the bottom. Thanks again and enjoy ^^**

**The Trully Pain**

**Chapter 12: One step to the end. ****Time to finish this, Nightmare.**

The plane with Vince and Sonic inside landed on a ressistance outpost. A white echidna with black clothes and black spicked shoes walked to the plane with two guards. ''I hope that the team has returned with everyone.'' He said without waiting an answer. The plane gates opened. The alpha team went out of it looking down. Helping Vince to walk and with Sonic unconscius. The echidna walked over Tina. ''Where is Zao?'' He asked. Tina just looked down, took her mask off, revealing a beautiful black long hair and blue eyes. ''He… tried to win us some time…'' She said with a tear on the eye. The echidna sighed. ''I am sorry Tina, I know he was like a father for you. But now he is on a better place.'' ''Yes… His sacrifice will be remembered, Tina, He will not be forgot.'' The echidna said. ''I know, Captain Tow.'' Tina said. ''What about Dan and Jack, are they ok? They aren't in the plane.'' Tow said. ''Hmm, I guess that they went back to the base by themselves when you comunicated us our orders. After all outside the building the communications weren't cut.'' She said. Then she just walked inside the base, looking down. Remembering Zao. Zatch walked to Tow and took his mask off too. Revealing a short blonde hair with black eyes. ''She needs her time, uh?'' He said. ''Yes.'' Tow said. ''I still remember when Zao just saved her from that ambush of androids. Zatch, you and Lack are everything she has left now…'' Tow went also inside ''How to forget that day, the day I knew the most beautiful girl of the world I have ever seen…'' Zatch said to himself. Then Lack flew and landed on his shoulder ''Chao chao.'' He said. ''Yeah, we better go an try to find Dan and Jack. They are surelly in the caffeteria…''

Sonic just woke up and found himself on a destroyed city, alone with no one more. With thousand of wounded and dead around. ''Where… am I? What's this crazed place?'' He said. ''For now, it's just a dream.'' A female voice said. Then he turned aroun and he saw Tikal again. ''Tikal! Oh well is just a dream but… what does this mean?'' He said. ''As how I had power to tell you Metal Sonic's plans in your dreams and I made Shadow recover his memory, I can also show you two alternative futures. One if Nightmare wins and the other if he gets defeated. This is the future if nightmare wins. Take a look…'' Then she made Sonic a signal to come and the zone was full of deserts, destroyed citites, Organic bodies getting burned by robots with flamethrowers, Cities turned into metal, plants turned into metal, robots everywhere… There was nothing alive. All was machines and destruction. ''This is… horrible! There is no signs of living what's this? A tomb world?'' Sonic said. ''Something like that, it will be if you loose. But this doesn't end here…'' Then their position morphed. They were now inside some kind of laboratory. In it Nightmare and two guards were found talking to someone. The guy that Nightmare was talking to was trapped and with signs of torture. It was Tails. Sonic then also looked around the room he saw all his friends trapped in pods with green water and respirators in them. ''For the last time, how does this emeralds work?'' Nightmare said. ''I will remain silent. I'm not going to tell nothing to you!'' Tails said. ''Hmph, maybe you will change of idea, IN HELL! Throw him to the acid pool!'' Nightmare said. Then the two guards left with Tails in their hands. ''Yes my lord.'' The two said. ''I will die, but the secret will die along me Nightmare you will never find a form to use them!'' Tails said while dissappearing. ''I don't think so, Miles Prower. I have under my power more of your friends who know the secret. One will accidentally or intentinally tell it to me. No one can resist my tortures without dying or talking...'' Then he looked to a pod on the shadows. ''I will let the pink hedegehog to the end, I have something that she will not have any opportunity to resist or stop…'' He walked to the pod, Sonic felt curiosity on that pod, he also walked to see it. ''I suppose she will not have enough ressistance to see her loved one suffer of this form…'' Nightmare said. A light revealed the person inside the pod. ''Th-that's me!'' Sonic said. Nightmare then pressed a button and the Sonic inside the pod yelled in pain. ''Hhmhmhm, Perfect.'' Nightmare laughed. ''And now, Sonic, it's time to wake up.'' Tikal said. ''Wait Tikal. Could you tell me what are my friends doing now?'' Sonic asked. ''Don't worry, they are waiting for you in the portal gate, The fleet of Silver Sonic has been defeated. They are waiting for you…'' Sonic sighed ''Fine, thank you Tikal. I know that I can't fail now…'' Then alarm sounds could be heard on his dream ''W-what does this mean Tikal?'' Sonic asked. ''It means that you're under attack in the real life. Time to wake up, Sonic!'' Sonic then opened his eyes.

He woke up on a room, it had a bed, a tv, an alarm and a bath. He then ran to the door to find some robotic androids attacking the ressistance members. One of the robots noticed about him. ''It's him! Lord Nightmare wants him dead! Attack!'' The android shouted. Sonic then Spin Dashed over two androids wich jumped on him and destroyed them. Other two droids tried to blast him with hand cannons, Sonic then ran around the room and stopped in the middle of the two, when the two shooted, he jumped and the two killed themselves. There where only another two androids protecting another wich had some gold colours. ''Finish that hedgehog!'' ''Yes, sir!'' The two androids aimed at Sonic but the ressistance members fought back, They killed the androids with their weapons. ''Hmph, I guess that I will have to do the work…'' The droid left said. ''Ooh really scary, what's gonna do this sarge to us?'' A ressistance soldier said. ''Just wait and see, organic fool!'' The droid then showed a sword with an electric shield surrounding it and a laser gun. ''Come here!'' It taunted to the ressistance member.

The soldier just ran to the android and tried to punch him. But the android cut his hand off and then kicked him on the face, throwing him on the ground. ''Is that all you've got? Pathetic organic life form!'' Then the android aimed at him ready to shoot him. Sonic then ran and kicked it's gun away. ''Hmph so another victim of my sword, I guess.'' The android said. ''Heh, I guess you love close range fights, don't you?'' Sonic said. ''Hmhmhm of course and I love them a lot more when I cut my enemy in half!'' The android charged at Sonic and tried to cut him. But sonic just dodged it. ''Come on, you can do it better, don't you Sarge-bot?'' Sonic said ''Grrr I'm going to make you pay for those words!'' The android then tried to do the same but this time when Sonic aboved the sword he punched him with an upper-cut. ''Now who's taunting who, hedgehog?'' ''Oh well if you have a sword, I guess that I can have a shield…'' Then Sonic jumped on the head of the android and took the chest of one of the androids he destroyed before. ''Hmph, you think you can beat me with a robotic chest as a shield? BRING IT ON!'' Then the two charged one against each other. The android was just trying to cut Sonic attacking from different directions but Sonic was blocking his sword all the time with the robotic chest. ''You can't block forever, after some time that shield will get destroyed or you will fail!'' The android said. ''True, I guess it's the time to stop playing and start fighting!'' Sonic said. Right after saying this Sonic just threw the chest to the android, making it fall backwards to the ground. Then he did a Homing Attack on it. Sending it to the air. ''What the hell? How did you do-?'' Sonic then jumped and kicked the android on the head, disabling it before he could finish the question. ''Sonic 1, androids 0!'' Sonic said. Then a explosion made a hole to the battlefield in the wall. The battle was huge, on the air planes were chasing one against eachothers, on the ground the ressistance members were trying to defend their positions from the androids while the androids where shooting while walking to the defensive outposts. The androids were closing more and more to them. ''Kill them all, do not let anyone scape.'' A sarge-bot said. ''Yes sir!'' Then a squad of five androids threw some grenades to a defensive outpost. Five ressistance members went out of the building before it colapsed. A blue light moved across the androids lines. Shortly the biggest part of the androids exploded. The blue light was Sonic dashing and running. He stopped on the middle of all of them. The androids were looking at him. ''Is a surprise to see a hedgehog without weapons in the battlefield or what?'' Sonic said. The androids looked each other then all of them aimed at him. ''Blast him!'' One said. Sonic ran on circles around the droids, wich were blasting one against each other trying to take out Sonic. Finally only two droids were left. One caught Sonic from the chest. ''Gotcha organic life form!'' He said. ''Let him go.'' A voice said. One of the androids looked behind them and said: ''Oh oh!'' The other also turned around and saw the ressitance members that they were attacking aiming at them. ''Uhm...'' The two androids looked at themselves. One of them started to run leaving his mate behind. ''Hey come back here and help me!'' The android then looked at Sonic again. ''Well, are you going to drop me or they have to shoot you already?'' Sonic said. The android dropped him to the ground but then was blasted by a shot that did not come from the ressistance members. It came from another angle. It came from a black ship. ''It's Nightmare's personal ship. Where are the damn bazooka troopers?'' A ressistance member asked. Then the ship blasted the resistance members. Sonic dodged the blasts and jumped on the ship. ''Well it seems that we see again. Don't we, Sonic the hedgehog?'' Nightmare said from inside. Then he pressed a red button and a door opened. Nightmare jumped to the ground from it. Sonic jumped after him.

The ship shortly crashed against the ground. Some androids aimed at Sonic. ''No, this one's mine.'' Nightmare said. ''Ready to find your end, hedgehog?'' Nightmare said. ''He he, so you're a king and a clown at the same time, uh?'' Sonic said. Nightmare hated that comment. ''Oooh you're gonna pay for that, stupid organic life form!'' Then one of Nightmare's hands morphed into a beam sword. ''Woah! How did you do that!'' Sonic asked. ''That must not concern you right now. After all you will not survive to know it!''

Meanwhile Zatch, Tina, Lack and Tow were fighting against the android army. Tina got two Magnums. Shooting the androids with an increidible speed.

_Flashback_

''_I don't want to stand there while the others are fighting to protect me from those androids.'' A younger Tina said to Zao. ''Vey well then, I will train you.'' Zao said._

_End of flashback._

Tina then saw an android charging at her with a sword, she jumped on it and shooted it from the air.

_Flashback_

''_Speed, aiming and concentration. This three things can save you more than one time on the battlefield.'' Zao said. ''Now, try to hit those targets of there.'' Zao said while pointing ate some coke cans ''Yes, master Zao.'' Tina said. Then she aimed and shooted all the tins really fast. ''Very well, very well. Remember: speed, aiming and concentration.''_

_End of flashback._

Then she saw another group of androids. She did the same that she had done to the tins of her training to them.

_Flashback._

_Tina was talking with Zao. ''Your training is complete, you are now a real soldier.'' Zao said. ''Yes but… I still don't have any team.'' Tina said. ''Well, we have place for another member here on the alpha squad.'' Zao said. ''Does that mean that I can be one of you?'' ''Hmhm, of course. Let me introduce you the team. Zatch, our assault boy. Tow, well Tow is not really part of the team but he gives us our objectives and orders. Lack, our scout. And these two are…''_

_End of flashback._

Then she looked around. _''Were the hell are Dan and Jack? I don't remember to have seen them get into the plane among the team and commander Vince…''_ Then two black robotic armors jumped in front of her. ''A new model of android!'' She said. The rest of the team fastly went to aid her when they saw this new androids. ''Hmhmhmhm well, well, well, what we have here? The ressistance alpha team! Or what's left of it…'' An armor said. _''That voice...''_ Tina thought. One of the androids unsheathed a black/yellow sword. ''Hey, I know that sword, is the one that Jack had!'' Zatch said. Tina then also recognised that sword. ''What the..? The voice, the sword, Jack is that you?'' Tina asked. ''That name does not mean nothing to me anymore, I have seen the truth! The organic life forms must fall!'' The android said. ''Indeed.'' The other android said. ''They have been robotized! That explains why we could not find them anywhere in the base. They weren't even on the plane!'' Zatch said. ''Enough talking. Time to fight!'' The two androids pointed at the team with their swords. ''Uuuhm I don't like how does this look, I mean they're Dan and Jack, they are our friends and we are their enemies now…'' Zatch said. ''Oh just shut up and prepare to open fire!'' Tina said while reloading.

Meanwhile around the mountains…

Nightmare was trying to slash Sonic with his beam sword. Sonic just jumped on Nightmare making him roll to the ground. ''Impressive, anyone survived more than thirty seconds against my blade.'' Nightmare said. ''Heh, I am the fastest thing in the world, but I don't die that fast!'' Sonic replied. ''Oh, very well then. What if I also morph my other hand?'' ''You what?'' Nightmare's left hand then morphed into another beam sword. ''Time to die, Sonic the hedgehog!'' Nightmare charged at Sonic. He jumped and tried to fell on him but Sonic kicked him in mid air, sending him backwards. Then Sonic ran after him. Nightmare recovered himself in the air, activating his jet pack. ''Oooh, you're gonna pay for that, hedgehog!'' Nightmare shouted. Then he charged against Sonic again. He tried to cut him in half but Sonic threw himself to the ground and passed under him. Then he catched his leg. ''What the? Get off me!'' Nightmare yelled while trying to kick him off his leg. Then Sonic suddenly got a heavy fear like look. ''What? Scared of fell down?'' Nightmare joked. Then Sonic pointed his finger to the front. ''Uh?'' Nightmare then turned his face to see that they were heading at a rock wall of a mountain. ''I…hate…you!'' Nightmare slowly said before crashing.

Back at the battlefield…

Tina was shooting at one of the robotic armors. While the others dealed against the other, wich was bigger. ''Stop resisting, organic life forms have no chance to survive!'' Dan's armor said. ''Organic life forms? Are you listening to yourself? You are an organic life form!'' Tina replied. ''No, I left my organic life a long time ago. Lord Nightmare made me see the truth. Prepare for the rising of the machine era. Today the ressistance will be crushed!'' Then he jumped and enabled it's jet shoes in the air. Raising his sword. Shortly an electrical aura surround it. ''Tempest cut!'' Dan said while falling at her. Tina just backflipped and aboved the cut but an electric field surrounded the area. She then fell to the ground. ''Tina, you don't know your possibilities of potential, join us and be benefit with the strenght, the speed, the… power!''

_Flashback._

_Tina and Zao were walking along a corridor. ''Remember, Tina. You've been trained to serve the cause, the cause for freedom. I just hope that you don't forget it. I know that you will be the best soldier ever made for the ressistance the day that I will be gone…'' Zao said. ''How can you even think that you're going to die here in this war? You're the best of all of us, of all the army I've never seen someone as good as you before!'' Tina Said. Zao stopped and turned to a window. ''I just know that someday I will die for the people I love, for the people who gave their lives for the ressistance. I know that I will die to join my parents, my family. I don't want to see this world anymore. Only deserts and metal robotic towns. I preffear death than this. Know this Tina: if someday I have the opportunity to sacrifice myself to save someone, I will. And anything will make me change of opinion…''_

_End of flashback._

''No. I won't betray Zao or my friends. I will never join Nightmare and I will never accept my defeat!'' Tina answered. Then she aimed at Dan with her two Magnums. ''So be it, Organic scumb!'' Dan said. Then Tina charged at him and jumped. While on mid-air she fred her magnums. The bullets crashed against Dan's armor who covered his face with his hand to try to not allow any bullet to break his visor. When he stopped covering himself, he did not know where did she go. ''What the hell? Where did she-?'' Then he got punched on the face from the left. ''Gah! You're faster than what I thought. But here ends everything now!'' Then he turned on his jet shoes and flew over the zone. He then morphed his hand into a rocket launcher. ''Time to see some things explode!'' He laughed. Tina looked at him. Far away from the distance, trying to know what was he trying to do. ''Is that a… rocket launcher?'' She asked. Then Dan opened fire in Tina's direction. She shooted at the missile with her Magnums and made it explode before it could touch her. ''Wait, how did she do that!'' Dan yelled. Tina then aimed at him. ''Who falls faster? Traitors or Birds?'' Tina said. ''What?'' Then Tina shooted at one of his jet shoes, completely disabling it. ''N-no wait I can't control it witho- AAAAAH!'' Dan just flew around the zone out of control before crashing against a wall and exploding. A big ***BOOOOOOM*** was heard.

At the same time that fight was taking place the others of the group were fighting against Jack. ''Just shoot it! Shoot it!'' Zatch yelled while shooting. ''Hey I am just trying to reload this damn rocket launcher!'' Tow said. ''Chao chao choa!'' Lack said. ''Yeah, we're doomed if he doesn't reload it fast.'' Zatch answered. ''Just distract him a little bit more!'' Tow said. Zatch sighed. ''Fine, I will try. Just learn how to reload that damn thing!'' Zatch charged against Jack who was deploying a turret. ''Just come here, I will crush you like an insect!'' Jack said. Then he started to shoot the turret at Zatch. ''Oh my god!'' Zatch took cover behind rock and shooted his MP5 from the cover of the rock. ''Come out of there and fight like a man, you coward!'' Jack said. ''No way, I am just too young to die now!'' He answered back while reloading the MP5. ''Fine then. I will crush that rock and make you come out of there!'' Jack yelled while morphing one of his hands. ''I hope you like grenade launchers…'' ''Oh yeah, they're cool, a grenade launcher can almost destroy a cover and… and… Uh oh…'' Jack fired his grenade launcher and blew up the rock that Zatch used as cover. Then he aimed at him with the turret. ''The en has come for you, old friend.'' He said. ''Yo, Jack. I have a present for you!'' Tow yelled. Then he aimed his rocket launcher at him. ''Y-you won't dare to…'' ''Oh, yes I will. And I will crush you with it, boy!'' Then he fired his rocket launcher. Jack threw the turret in front of him and jumped away. The rocket blew up the turret. ''Damn, now I will have to reload this thing again!'' Tow said. ''Distract him a little bit more, Zatch!'' ''What? You've gotta be kiddin' me!'' Zatch answered back. ''Nope, if we want to take him out we need to blow him up and-''

***BOOOOOOM***

''What the hell?'' Zatch shouted. ''It seems that Tina has already taken care of Dan.'' Tow said. ''What? She killed my battlebrother? That's not possible! We are superior, we are better now!'' Jack yelled. Then he heard something. He turned around and he saw some rocks falling from the wall that Dan crashed. They were falling to his direction. ''Oh, shi-'' The rocks fell on him. ''Whew, I guess it's over then!'' Zatch said. ''Sure, I don't think that he could survive that!'' Tow replied nodding. ''Chao chao choa chao! (I think we should aid on the battlefield the other ressistance soldiers)''

Lack said. ''Sure, hold on a second. I'm gonna search Tina!'' Zatch said while going back.

Back at the mountains…

A hole was on the wall. Sonic woke up with some wounds on his right leg, left arm and chest. He looked at the hole. ''I guess it's over, he crashed at supersonic speed…'' He said. While walking back something took his leg and made him fall. ''This… *bzzzt* will never get… *bzzzzzzt* over.'' A seriously damaged Nightmare said. Nightmare lost the left arm and the left leg. He was floating by his jet pack on the back. The left eye of his visor shutted down and had lots of cuts around his robotic body.

''I will not… *bzzzzt* rest until all of you… *bzzzzt* organic creatures, end… *bzzzzzzt* dead!'' Then he took Sonic and threw him to the wall of the hole. ''*Cough* *cough* I guess that you don't go down easy, do you?'' Sonic asked. ''Hmph. What did you expect of the supreme android?'' ''Nothing!'' A voice said. The two turned their heads to face Vince, who kept with the bandages of the fight against the Klakath. He came there walking slowly with all the forces he had left. He had a handgun on his hand. ''Time to finish this, Nightmare!'' Vince said while aiming it at him. ''Your organic programmation is a-'' Vince opened fire. The bullet got crushed on Nightmare's armor. ''Even if it seem..s *bzzzzzzzt* damaged. It keeps being stronger than… *bzzzzzt* the steel.'' Then he flew slowly in Vince's direction. ''Time to… *bzzzt* finish… *bzzzzt* this, Vince.'' Nightmare said mocking. ''Heh, Come here, Nightmare, I am waiting for you!'' Vince turned into steel. While Nightmare morphed his hand into a beam sword. ''Prepare to… *bzzzzt* face your destiny!'' Nightmare yelled while pointing his beam sword at Vince. But, then, his sword turned off. ''No… *bzzzt* Where's the damn… *bzzzt* energy cell?'' Nightmare yelled ''So bad for you!'' Vince said. Then he punched him and made him crash against the same rock wall that he crashed before. Doing a new hole right above the other one he had done before. Sonic then came out of the first hole. ''Sonic are you ok?'' Vince asked. ''Yeah, I'm a hedgehog. I will heal this wounds in less than two days. Just take this.'' Sonic then threw him the power cell of Nightmare's beam swords. ''Thanks, Sonic.'' Vince said. Sonic then gave him a thumbs up. ''Let's finish this, Vince.'' ''Alright.'' Then Sonic charged a Spin Dash. And Vince kicked him with the force of the steel. Sonic dashed inside Nightmare's hole and cut him in half. ''I… *bzzzzt* can't belive that… I have… be…en def…e…a-'' Nightmare shut down slowly while speaking. ''Let's go to the base, Sonic there we will find a form to send you back home.

**Well guys, this is the pre-end of the Fanfic Next time we will see Sonic coming back to home. This was the final chapter against Nightmare. Thanks a lot for reading AND following this story. I am glad to announce that I am working on a new Fanfic wich will be the events of the ressistance and of Nightmare before travelling at Sonic's dimension. I'm still thinking the name but well, it will feature new things. It will be more like a parody of a war with Zatch. You've already seen that he's a real… well let's just said he can be funnier than a clown when he wants…**

**Next chapter: Return to home. The end.**

**Aaaaaand don't forget to review, thanks again for reading ^^**


	13. THE END!

**Author's note-So yeah, it's time for the end. Thanks to all those who have been following this series. I know what are you askin' on yer heads right now: Why did it take so long? highschool came back, exams started… well you know, the ussual.**** ALSO SOMETHING UNUSSUAL: MY COMPUTER BROKE OUT! And I finally repaired it but almost everything in it got deleted. The Trully Pain and the base that I had for Rebel-ation (Info at the end of this author's note.) got deleted after repairing it. Actually it seems that I did something I shouldn't have done in there…**

**Well, anyways. If you liked this; you may also like it's prequel that I am working on. For those interested in it it will be called: Rebel-ation. More info about it later, at the end of the fanfic.**

**The trully pain. Final chapter.**

**Return to home, the end.**

Everybody was at the main base eating, drinking, it was time to celebrate the victory after all. The android army got shortly disabled from it's main frame after Nightmare's death. The robotization process that Nightmare started against the cities started to consume itself. Revealing the original cities that once they were. The death of the Sonic of that dimension and the biggest part of his friends were avenged by the Sonic of our dimension and by Vince. The plants and trees started to grow shortly after the years. Vince's dimension was finally free.

After resting a little the engineers of the rebel army started to create a portal to send Sonic back to his dimension and maintain a connection if someone of any dimension needed help. ''It will be ready in one day, sir.'' One told to Vince. ''Very well then.''

Sonic was with Zatch. They were looking the world growing back to it's normal form. ''So, cities transformation started shortly after Nightmare got the power of everything? How did so many people survive then?'' Sonic asked. ''It was just luck that the humans were useful as slaves for him. He left us life in the robotic cities under the worst conditions. The so called 'police' that he left to patrol the cities was nothing but a bunch of robots kickin' you in the back everytime you didn't do what they told you.'' Zatch answered. Sonic noded. He looked down a bit. He felt a little bit sad. ''What's up? We won a complete war today, You should be a little bit more happy!'' Zatch told him. ''Is just that now I know there could be more dimensions under the tirany of other creatures or robots. They could need help… What if they are being tortured as you were?'' Sonic replied. Zatch started to think the situation a while. He finally got an answer. ''You know? They are surelly now fighting against the tirany. Every dimension has their own heroes, Sonic. The you of this dimension died. But so many more people raised to fight against Nightmare. So many new heroes appeared, heroes who had hope. Heroes like Vince. He had hope of creating something to fight against Nightmare. At the starting we were only a group of ten war veterans who could not resist more enslaving. Then we were millions of citizens trained in combat. Then we were a real army.'' Sonic found amazement in the words of Zatch. The fact of knowing that there could be more heroes in other dimensions calmed him. ''I'm sure you're right, Zatch. I'm sure you're right…'' Sonic said.

One days after the portal was ready again to send Sonic back to his dimension.

''farewell, Sonic the hedgehog. We hope to find paths again with you." Vince said.

''Sure we will, Vince. I guess my friends are waiting me on the other side… *sigh* surely Amy will jump on me after crossing that portal door...'' Sonic said not so proud of it. Everyone laughed at the comment. ''I guess no matter wich dimension you come from, some things never change. The Amy of this dimension also did that." Zatch said. ''Well, see ya!'' Sonic said while jumping on the portal.

In less than five seconds he went back to his dimension. Everyone was waiting for him at the same place where Nightmare switched of dimensions. ''LOOK, HE'S THERE!'' Tails shoutted to the others pointing to a coline close to the zone that they were.

Everyone ran to Sonic's position except Mecha Sonic and G-mel. They just left a note to Tails and teleported back to their base in the desert. (Should I say that there's only a desert in Sonic's world?) all of them did a party back at Sonic's home. All of them where there. Except Shadow. He preffeared to stay apart a little bit from the others. Shadow was now on the roof of Sonic's house, looking at the moon. Thinking his own problems… _''Silver Sonic really seemed to know something about my past that I didn't do. Maybe there's something more appart all of what I know? Or was just another lie… hmm… actually I think it's not my problem after all. The Shadow who tried to discover his past all the time does not exist anymore. That's a lesson I learned after defeating Black Doom and his Black Arms…''_ ''Shadow?'' A voice broke him from his daydreaming. He turned around and saw Rouge. ''Aren't you coming in with the others? Sonic's about to cut a piece of a cake for everyone.'' She said. ''hmph, I don't really need sugar by now.'' He said. ''Oh, well… what are you doing anyways?'' ''I'm just thinking as I look to the moon… It's quite relaxing.'' Rouge just walked and sat down next to him. ''So. Mr. Lonely wolf likes to look at the moon uh? I also did it when I was younger and I was confused in some way… actually it made my moral stand rigid against the problems.'' She said. Shadow did not say nothing. He just looked at her and she did so. Then when she noticed that he was looking her her face went red. Shadow noticed about that. _''Now or never…''_ He thought. _''Come on, I maybe won't have this opportunity again…''_ Rouge thought. '' I want to tell you something…'' The two said at the same time. This time the two went red. ''O-of course. Y-you first Shadow…'' Rouge said. ''I-I… _god why it's so hard!_'' ''Forget about the words.'' He said (more for himself than for Rouge) as he kissed her in the lips.

Back with Sonic. The party already finished and the biggest part of all of them already went to their own homes. Only Amy and Tails kept on Sonic's house. ''Sonic, Mecha gave me this note for you before… I have passed it to a detector. There are not signs of traps in it. You can read it if you want…'' Tails said. ''Ok buddy let's see…'' Sonic started to read the note allowing Amy and Tails to listen what was wrote on it.

''Dear Sonic.

I wish no celebration for this victory because I lost two brothers, a master and my honour by now. It's more a defeat for me than nothing. That's the cause I'm not coming by now. G-mel and me are leaving to try to recover the pieces of our brothers and try to rebuild them by now. Unfortanedly I am not a mage and I can't revive the dead so Master Robotnik will have to rest in peace… for now….'' Sonic then looked at a little red painted face with an evil grinn in it. Amy and Tails also looked at it. Sonic then kept reading:

''… As you will surelly have thought by already, the next time we see ourselves will be as enemies. Without anyone commanding me I can act as freely as I want. So maybe I will not wish to kill you, just to see who's the best of the two. By the way, G-mel is going to leave the bad guys. But he will not join yours either. He has found a forest with enough peace for him to don't worry about wars never again. I do belive the cause of this is that when he fought against Daemonic Nightmare and got knocked down he just lost his destructive protocol. Anyways. He has found a family of rabbits wich to protect. I think you already know them… Vanilla and Cream I think that's what he said… I hope see you soon Sonic. I want to test some more abilitties of this new body that Nightmare gave to me…

-Mecha Sonic.

PS: press the red button at the end of the note.''

Sonic looked at Tails and Amy and then he pressed the button. The note transformed into a cube and from it an image appeared. It was an hologram of him turning into dark right after Amy went knocked out on their first encounter against G-mel. After the images there appeared a question:

''Do you love her? Yes/No?''

Sonic went red and Amy also did. They looked at each other and then Sonic pressed one of the options on the hologram. Then it said:

''Then what are you waiting for? GO KISS HER!''

''I KNEW IT!'' Amy shouted as she jumped on him.

THE END.

**Author's final note to the fanfiction. - *Sigh* here is the end of my first fanfiction. As how I said in the note before I will give you some info about Rebel-ation here:**

**Rebel-ation will be a complete prequel on the Ressistance side of Vince's dimension. It should come out shortly. Maybe a week or two. As I had to start it from 0 because of my computer breaking and loosing the base of it. Actually the project won't only be done by me, some friends of real life are also going to aid. They are making some characters, planifications. Even sometimes they have the idea for an entire chapter. So if it takes a little bit more, Sorry. It's not a signle person project. But I will also do some chapter by myself alone… Oh well what I'm going to say now that I said everything? Oh yes. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING THE ENTIRE STORY. I hope to see you soon in Rebel-ation. And you know that you're the only important people here. Readers, you are the heart of every story because without you, they would be always forgotten.**


End file.
